Slytherin
by Makuro767
Summary: (Druids community! Harry-is-Slytherin fic) Harry discovers the truth of the Founder close and personal...through himself! And what does Helga Hufflepuff have to do with it? Slytherin's a Druid! What are Druids exactly anyway and how are they different from Wizards/Witches? 3rd Year onward.. Pic belong to herzfield
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNISE BUT THE THUGS**

 **A/N: Wait don't shoot me! This is my work from 2011, I have been dying to post this! This fanfiction unlike the others have no crossover and some OC by yours truly. I have always like Salazar Slytherin's mysterious existence and disappearance. So here I gave you a shocker of a mystery to his life and death and rebirth. Enjoy! Also, this was written before I know the existence of Pottermore which I don't own. As for those who doesn't know what Pottermore is...its the only canon and official Harry Potter website recognised by JK Rowling herself (that _I_ know of). I am a Slytherin!**

 **P/S: Do not worry, I will not neglect my other works. So review me and tell what you think. Dropping ideas are always welcomed!**

* * *

Salazar Slytherin stormed out of the castle, consumed by uncontrollable rage as he went for the Dark Forest and through pillars of its tall ancient trees. Once he felt that he has travelled deep enough, he slammed his staff into the forest most covered ground and screamed his rage. Above, dark clouds rolled and thunders crashed with warnings of storms.

The fight with Godric this time was much heated. How dare the wizard accuse him of atrocious murder of the nearby village of Muggles? Didn't he know that there were some Muggleborns living among them? Why would he, Salazar, attack them? Above him, the sky opened and rain stormed onto the earth, quenching its thirst.

Put out and enraged by the accusation, he had spat that he hated Muggles and any that they spawned out of spite for the man's words. He had said that in scorn and sarcasm, the man should know his behaviour by now having travelled with him for a long time before settling to built Hogwarts. Yes, he had been against allowing Muggleborns into Hogwarts but there were other reasons why. He couldn't say it because there wasn't any easy explanation.

He heaved and gasped for breath as he stopped his raging. He shook his head; feeling tired all of a sudden. Maybe it was time for him to explain a few things to Godric and the others. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and onto his hands. He gasped for breath and groaned, feeling sick all a sudden deep in his stomach. He gasped in pain as his stomach started to churn in distaste. He remembered the goblet that he used for his dinner and paled when he remembered where he has seen it before; Helga's study room.

Hurling, he coughed and blood spilled from between his lips. He fell forward and tasted the wet forest ground, smelling earth deep in his nostril as his sight started to fail him. He gritted in pain, "Why?"

Soft brown eyes and a freckled face with sun kissed skin appeared in blur before him. The rosebud lips that used to curve in either fondness toward him or frown in disapproval now an ugly sneer even as her eyes spilled tears. Helga Hufflepuff touched his cheek and cradled his head onto her lap, her hand absentmindedly stroking his long black hair as she answered him, "Ye are never perceptive when it comes to me; do ye Salazar?"


	2. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter screamed as he nearly very well jumped out of his bed in Little Whinging. As he stared wide eyed at his startled owl in her cage, the door of his cramped room slammed open and his uncle Vernon Dursley stormed in with the mighty rage of a tired man whose sleep has been disturbed. He hissed at the boy as he picked the almost frail body and shook him for all he's worth, "What has gotten into your blanket, boy?! Screaming your head off in the middle of the night?! What if the neighbour come knocking, huh?!"

Harry blinked and muttered his apology. Vernon cursed and dropped the boy back onto his lumpy bed before slamming the door closed once more, locking it up from the other side. Harry sighed as Hedwig hooted her pique and he apologised to her as well. He fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his mind whirring to the strange dream that was the culprit of his scream.

If the man that he was dreaming of was really Salazar Slytherin, the forth founder of Hogwards then why would he do so? Harry's a Griffyndor and so does his parents before him, although the Sorting Hat once suggested about going to Slytherin but he still made it in Griffyndor. Besides, the Slytherin House hated his guts.

Sighing at the confusion that swirled on and on in his mind, he stood up and stared at his reflection on the full length mirror that was attached to the closet. For a moment, he saw the pointy face of a man with an aristocratic feature with the air of someone high born and black hair that was like a coiled snake falling over his left shoulder in a thick braid. He was like the dark haired version of Malfoy Sr. but looked less haughty. Strangely there were beads that were woven with his hairs and Harry felt that he didn't wear them merely for decoration. Strands of hair with the suspicious beads fell over his eyes without being pushed aside, as thought he didn't notice them getting in the way of his sight.

Harry stared at the pale and bright green eyes like emeralds, very much like his own but paler and eerier. It was like staring into a pit filled with poison spitting snakes. Harry frowned, noticing that there was something wrong with the strange eyes. He shivered and blinked, instantly the image dispersed from his reflection and Harry sighed, shaking the eerie sensation he was feeling. He wondered again why he would dream about one of the darkest wizards in history.

He remembered that in his dream, Helga Hufflepuff played a part as well but in books she was depicted as a very kind and loving woman, motherly in her ways and extremely hardworking that her personality became a legend. Yet in his dream, she played a part in the strange disappearance of Slytherin yet Harry was sure that history says that Slytherin left the castle and was never seen ever again but Voldemort claimed to be his descendant, proven from his ability to talk to snakes.

However, in his dream the founder was murdered by the least suspected person; someone he trusted, someone that hardly stood out among all the other founders; the hardworking founder of the House of Hufflepuff.

If what he dreamed was the truth than it was very much shocking. Voldemort claim as Slytherin's descendant would then be questionable. Was Salazar Slytherin even a married man? Was Salazar Slytherin framed for something unspeakable? What exactly happened that night centuries ago when Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts after a squabble with Godric Griffyndor?

Things were getting confusing for Harry as of late.

Yawning, Harry scratched his head and wondered if Salazar Slytherin's ghost wandered through the halls of Hogwarts because most ghosts with unfinished business seemed to do just that. Harry sighed as the clock in the living room below chimed, signalling that it was time he wake up and start his chore. As he dressed in his room, he listened as Vernon unlatched all the lock he placed on Harry's door and then lumbered away with muffled grumbles.

Since it was Sunday and everyone slept late last night, the Dursley decided to sleep in and with that in mind Harry decided that he needed some washing. He didn't know why but he never liked being dirty for too long. Cleanliness to him meant health and Harry has little luxury when he's sick. Sick meant torment in this house and he preferred to have a broken bone at Hogwarts because of the poltergeist named Peeves rather than being sick because he didn't care for his hygiene and ended up to suffer it throughout his endless list of house chores.

He went through the day cleaning the house spotless and the whole noon using the rusty kitchen scissors trimming up the lawn because the lawnmower decided to kick the bucket on him, so to say. By the end of that, he could hear his spinal bones cracking in protest and grim satisfaction for being in such a tormenting position for so long. He sighed and watched as the Dursley went out for a family vacation without telling him. Harry shrugged; feeling peeved for being left behind but knew there was little that he could complain. Besides, he probably preferred to stay home rather than follow them anyway.

As he walked down the park near the Dursley's home, he looked around and his mind continued where it has left off. Somehow, he couldn't get used to the idea that there was a despicable and unspeakable conspiracy behind Salazar Slytherin's disappearance after he left Hogwarts. Frustrated, he sighed and kicked a nearby can before heading back. There was hardly anything interesting in the park anyway.

An owl knocked the window of his bedroom and Harry looked up, noticing that it was one of Hogwarts delivery owls and it has a letter clamped between its beaks. Harry smiled, for a moment his mind was lifted away from the strange dreams and stranger thoughts. Opening the letter after shooing the bird back to the night sky after a treat, he smiled at the news it brought. He has always been curious about the nearby wizarding village at Hogwarts' ground. Fred and George Weasley often speak of the village that was aptly named Hogsmeade. However, since this was the first time that he'll set foot there, guardian's permission was needed and needless to say he had better hope asking Vernon Dursley to let him have a day off from chores than him signing something as 'ridiculous' as going to Hogsmeade.

True to his thoughts, a week later Vernon gave him an almost impossible task in return to have his permission letter signed; serving Aunt Marge who was Vernon's gigantic horrible sister. Harry never liked her nor does he like her equally pompous Chihuahua. She loves dogs more than she does human beings and it was not a wonder at all why she hasn't been married properly at all. And she called him a bad breed of dogs.

Harry almost lost it when she started to compare his mother to female dogs but somehow at that moment a strange calmness filled him. He felt detached and he smiled at her without any ill feeling at all. He drifted into his cupboard under the stair, since she will use the extra bedroom; now with better bed and furniture to accommodate her, and lay down on his cramped cot. He has outgrown the cot since the last time he slept there and he wasn't sure that he'll be able to even sleep a wink.

Hedwig hooted unhappily and Harry sighed, "There's nothing that I can do, Hedwig. As long as Uncle Vernon keeps his part of the deal, it's all worth it," He let her nip his pinkie as a way to give him support. He smiled at her and sighed before letting the tire of the day's labour lull him to sleep.

That night Harry dreamt of floating underwater. He looked around, but his sight was hazy at best as thought he forgotten to put on his glasses and that his eye sight has gone so bad he was sure the glasses would be thicker than a bulletproof glass. He blinked when the sound of something walking above him played with the surface of the water. He squinted when the sunlight that penetrated the surface of the water hit his eyes. He felt himself floating upward and then something hit him lightly on the head.

As he emerges, the voice of a man gruffly cursed in Irish in shock greeted him. He looked up and squinted, but all he got was the blurry picture of a large man with hair like lion's mane flying behind him and soft brown eyes blinking.

' _Godric_ ,'

The dream changed and Harry was being chased by a black stallion with fire that spurts out from its nostril. He ran through thick forest, faster than a rabbit but the hellish stallion was relentless. His head was whipping around as thought looking for someone, or something, as he flew through trees and bushes. He reached a clearing that sloped upward under his heels. He climbed the hill and scampered away from stampeding hooves as the stallion flew over him. He stood up; his trusty staff before him as he faced the stallion when a voice called out.

He looked at the direction of the voice and a large beast with wings and hooves landed. As the wings folded, a woman landed on the ground and started toward him. He had the impression of long dark hair with stripes of greys and bright blue eyes like the deep Mediterranean Sea glaring at him.

' _Rowena_ ,'

Once more the scenery changed and once more Harry was faced with the cold grip of poisoned death. Hazy soft brown eyes and curly golden loops that was flattened and straightened by the weight of the rainwater greeted him.

' _Helga_ ,'

Harry woke up in sweats as he looked at the dusty underside of the stairs. He has been dreaming the sequence of Salazar Slytherin being killed so many times it was absolutely impossible that he couldn't recognise whose point of view that he has been watching, whose eyes he has been seeing with. He rubbed his face, "Why do I dream being Slytherin's founder?"


	3. Chapter 2

"What do you mean I can't? I have to go, Hogwarts' my home!"

Vernon sneered, "There's no way I am sending you personally to that bloody place you call school!" He pushed Harry to land on the bed, Marge having just left yesterday. Harry glared at him,  
"I can't stay here! You can't make me stay here!" Vernon grabbed his collar, "Dare me boy," He hissed. His hand reached into Harry's pocket and ignoring the boy's cry, snapped the wand into two. Harry froze, unbelieving of what just occurred before him.

That happened three days ago.

Harry scrubbed viciously at the bathroom's floor, his mind trying to find way on how to get away from the terrible place. Vernon has gone too far this time despite Petunia's plea to not draw attention to them from 'them'. Harry growled as he attacked a particularly stubborn stain that he vehemently didn't want to know what made it as he thought back how he almost let Vernon slay Hedwig. Luckily, he being a quick thinker let the bird go through the front door with Vernon screaming in the kitchen.

School's going to start in a week and Harry doesn't have the time to lounge around the house. He need to find a way to get away from the Dursley and this Merlin forsaken place and soon! Dudley opened the bathroom door and groaned, "Aw! Potter! Hurry up! My bladder's bursting!" He slammed the door's close and Harry held back a curse. Dudley could use the master bedroom's bathroom to pee and yet he's pestering Harry.

He groaned, "I wish I knew how to Disapparate," He muttered angrily as he continued scrubbing the floor with the toothbrush.

Petunia nagged during dinner, "Will you hurry up? Dinner isn't forever you know?"

Harry bit his lip, his nerves at the point of snapping. Something inside of him seemed to coil and uncoil as if trying to decide whether it's worth the trouble of striking them or not. He gripped the plate a bit too tightly that somehow it cracked. Petunia heard the sound and turned toward him with flashing eyes, "How dare you?!" She hissed.

Vernon looked up as Dudley stopped munching, eyes on them as thought seeing an interesting episode of a drama. Vernon gestured with his head, "What happened?"

Petunia took the plate from Harry's hand, "He ruined my grandmother's collection,"

Put out by her over reaction, he huffed, "It's just a plate,"

Petunia looked at him with maddened eyes, "Just. A. Plate you say?"

Vernon scowled, "What were you thinking, boy?! Are you looking for trouble?!"

Harry felt something in him grew cold and…poisonous. He felt as though he wanted to strike the man down but at the same time felt that it's a mute action. He let the angry voices floated past him as he thought of Diagon Alley, the musty taste of the magical bazaar and its unique almost timeless smell. He closed his eyes and suddenly he felt as though the memory of how Diagon Alley should be became real.

He opened his eyes to find himself in Diagon Alley.

Vernon gaped at the empty spot where his nephew once stood, Petunia too shock to react to her shattered plate that she in her shock had dropped to the floor, at the same time Dudley's mouth has fallen open and the food that he munched dripped onto his plate.

It was the right reaction despite the fact that they has seen magic happening around them quite a lot. Who wouldn't anyway? One moment the boy looked as though dead to the world as he stood there receiving the blows of their harsh words, the next his eyes glowed and then the room darkened as light started to sputter. The shadow beneath his feet seemed to stretch and reached upward, defying the law of nature to cocoon him in darkness before melting back to the floor like waterfall.

Back in the magical world, Harry emerged from Gringotts with a bag full of wizard's money. There was a large smile on his face as he headed for the Leaky Cauldron for the night when his eyes saw another, closer inn from where he was. He looked ahead and thought that the Leaky Cauldron was so far away and he didn't feel like walking all that way this late. Any of Voldemort's goons could nab him and no one knew better. Decided, he headed for the closer inn with the odd name; Emry's Staff.

As he opened the seemingly small inn, knowing not to let the outside appearance to fool him, he gasped at the sight inside behind the deceivingly small door. Wall arced high into domed ceiling like Hogwarts and ivies covered the wall with flowers that emits sweet welcoming smell. Harry looked at the flower closes to him and was astounded to see that the petals of the flower were as white as moonlight and crystal clear.

The tables that made up the pub of the inn was made of black marbles and the chairs of dark woods that gleamed from the large fire that burned merrily in the middle of the room, circled by white river stones that created some sort of wall like a well around the fireplace. From the ceiling, four crystals hang around the large fireplace from the arc of the dome and dripped with cool water. The woods that the fire burned emitted a calming scent and Harry could feel the effect it has on him.

He took one of the high chairs by the high table of the pub's counter and looked at the other occupants of the room. Most sat on their own but some gathered together in twos. Strangely, all of them wore dark robes and has intricate designs like runes on their clothes woven in coloured threads. Some even have animals on their clothes as the chosen decoration. The crowd reminded Harry of dark wizards but at the same time they didn't feel like them either. Their robes, despite the used look, weren't oft washed like most wizards but crisp and sharp almost like wizards like the Malfoy's standing.

Another odd thing was that all of them have a staff by their side and some of the staffs have precious stones at the tip or handle like ruby and opal. Some staffs were even made of marbles or have vines or ivies circling the staff as thought they were grown there.

As Harry observed the crowd with open interest, a throat was cleared behind him and Harry turned to see eyes as ancient as Dumbledore on deceivingly younger face by a few decades, or centuries. The man has strange eyes like a panther and he was peering at Harry as he asked the boy, "You are not one of the usual customers. Are you lost here, boy?" His voice was strong and young, denying the age in his eyes. He then stroked his long black beards with bead woven among the strands, "Then again, how did you even find your way here or even enter the place for that matter?"

Harry looked confused and unsure as he looked around, looking for anyone his age but found none. He looked at the man, "Am I an underage here sir?"

The man frowned, "No, it's not the matter of age although I must say you are the youngest in here,"

Harry shrugged, wondering why the man bothered to state the obvious to him, "Then, am I not allowed here then sir?"

The man deepened his frown as he peered at Harry, "Not really, you won't be here if you shouldn't be here. I wonder if the barrier is failing after all this centuries," He rubbed the bridge of his hooked nose, "You are confusing, boy,"

Harry thought he was the confused one here. The man looked at him, "What's your name? And no alias's! I would know if you use any," He warned with a wagging finger at him and Harry threw off the idea of using another name. He could feel that there was something different in the wizard before him, "Uh… Harry. Harry Potter, sir,"

His voice was timid and almost silent as he answered the man. The man blinked and stared at the boy before reaching out and swiped aside his hair to reveal the scar that was hidden. Harry shivered as the man traced the scar, feeling a strange tingle as something inside his scar reacted to the man's touch. The tracing finger then touched his forehead and Harry watched as the man's expression changed into shock. He didn't seem shocked about the scar but something that only he can see on Harry's forehead.

' _Emry_ ,'

Harry felt the hair at the nape of his neck stood as he heard as thought someone was whispering in his mind. The man backed away from Harry's space and looked at the boy with recognition, "You are…a Reborn,"

Harry frowned, "I know that people claimed me as the Boy-Who-Lived but what's a Reborn?"

The man sighed, "Do you know who I am? All those who came here knew who I was and who I am by sight alone. I never need to introduce myself," He peered into Harry's eyes with gleaming ember orbs as he ask again, "Do you know who I am, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gulped and shot for the first name in his mind, "Emry?"

Emry smiled, "I have another, Mr. Potter. Well known even among Muggles,"

' _Merlin_ ,'

The whisper supplied the answer and Harry asked in disbelief, "Merlin?"


	4. Chapter 3

The man's smile answered his unsure answer and Harry felt truth in the smile although his mind wanted to deny it. Merlin lived 500 years ago, there's no way a man could live that long no matter if he was the strongest wizard in all magical history!

He chuckled at Harry's expression, "There, you knew me before and you know me now. That's one of the proof that you are one of us although I must say you are one of the rare Reborn,"

Harry blinked, "Us, Master Merlin?" Somehow he felt inclined to address the ancient man before him such but Merlin shook his head with amusement, "Call me Emry, Sal,"

Harry frowned, "My name isn't Sal,"

Emry chuckled as he peered at Harry, magic glowing in his eyes, "You are a Reborn and Reborn usually will remember their past life and slowly become their past selves. Best you get used to it, Salazar," He placed a mug of warmed milk in front of Harry and gestured, "Take a drink, it might help you,"

Harry chugged the milk down, surprised that the hot milk didn't burn his throat as he did. He then coughed, "Salazar?! The only Salazar I knew was the ancestor of my enemy," Emry scowled, "Don't be a fool! Salazar never married; he didn't even have a chance to find a woman that would love him back!" He grumbled, "Wizards! Always think that they knew better!"

Harry frowned as he drew back, "I'm getting confused. You talked as if you are not a wizard,"

Emry looked at Harry, "Was a wizard until I found out that there's another type of magic that suited me more. Turned out that I was founded in the forest and was brought into the orphanage to grow up among humans and thought that I was a wizard,"

Harry frowned, "You aren't human?"

Emry smiled, "Dear Mr. Potter. Have you ever heard of druids?"

Harry echoed, "Druids? I have heard of them but Prof. Binn said that there have been no sightings of druids since the Roman left Britain," He supplied what he learned and Emry nodded, "No, you haven't seen or met any because we decided to hide away at that time. Both sides wanted to use us and we didn't like that so we hide, even from the magical societies,"

Harry frowned, "Why?"

Emry rounded the counter and sat next to Harry, "You see, even before we went to hiding and the wizards separate our world and the Muggles, it has always been hard to even come across a druid let alone to search for one. But Muggles and greedy wizards were getting better at recognising out tracks and so we decided to hide from them. We druids preferred to keep to ourselves and we are closes to nature which was why we spent so many of our time among its shades and terrain. We have the gift of longevity through our practice in channelling with nature," His face darkened, "And that was what Muggles and greedy wizards sought; longevity,"

Harry then gasped, "Wait! You said I was one of you! You meant to say that I'm…a druid?"

Emry smiled, "A Reborn Druid, a rare case of reincarnation,"

Harry frowned, "But… I'm a wizard,"

Emry huffed, "That's what I thought at first myself too," He then handed Harry a key, "Here's the key of your room. It's the one with the snake carved into its door so you won't missed it," When Harry didn't move, he raised a brow, "You are looking for a place to settle in for the night, no?"

He left Harry to mull over what was revealed to him and absentmindedly stood to walk up the stone stairway that was hidden behind the curtain of vines of ivies, candles flickered as he moved, disturbing the air. There was a gothic window on the first landing and Harry looked out to see a garden with clear roof with stones collected in the middle like those of the Stonehenge but smaller in size surrounded by lush growth of great collections of herbs.

He moved toward the next flight of stairs and found himself on a landing with doors of different sizes and kinds. He blinked as he looked along the carpeted corridor and noticed that the carpeting was of different kind and mismatched just like the door. The floor was of stone and like in the pub, the walls was covered by vines of ivies and the same flowers.

He walked along the corridor and looked at the carpets, mesmerized by the intricate weavings and designs, not to mention that some of it moved like mirages or was like looking into a pond of fishes and deep water. His favourite would be the one with autumn leaves that moves as he walked over it as if he disturbed the settled leaves. One was very dark that for a moment Harry thought that there was nothing before him.

Suddenly, he felt compelled to look up and saw that he was standing next to a slim ill worn moss covered wooden door with brass handle and a snake carved into the woods. Harry looked at the key in his hand and started to place the key into the keyhole when he realised that the handle doesn't have a keyhole. He frowned when suddenly the snake carving moved and looked at him. Harry blinked when the snake opened its mouth and revealed the keyhole. Surprised by the magical security display before him, he placed the key and for a moment felt as though the snake could really jump out and bite him.

Harry opened the door, remembering to take the key with him and watched as the snake closed its mouth and blinked as though winking at him in approval. It made him wonder; would the snake swallow the key had he left it there in its 'throat'?

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Inside the room was just as breathtaking and magical as the outside. It gave the sense that time does not touch where he stood and Harry admired the decoration of the room, feeling as though he was finally home.

It was a simple room with simple decoration; a large four poster bed with heavy dark emerald and light pale green hanging. The heavier hanging was tied to the post while the lighter hanging was left to flutter by the bed. The coverlet was lush and simple; dark and emerald with simple swirls as decoration with four very fat and comfortable pillows.

The opening of the fireplace was beautiful, arced like Indian's archway and bookcases lined the walls. Where the wall was not covered, a world map hang and two swords crossed over a shield with a wyvern decorating the gleaming surface of the shield. There was one high backed chair by the very large window that was hidden behind the tall dark and heavy curtain. Harry swept the curtain aside and was greeted by a large oval window that oversees Diagon Alley from a bird view.

Harry smiled at the beautiful sight and closed the curtain.

He then noticed the large closet and opened the closet to find a dark assembles of clothing just like those that he saw in the pub was wearing. He looked at the floor of the closet and noted the lined gleaming black boots. He then looked at the door next to the closet and opened it to discover a large tub and a shower, a black marble sink and an oval crystal mirror that has snake carved as its decorative frame. Smiling at the idea of warm shower, he closed the door behind him.

Harry sighed in pure bliss as he looked at the constellations carved into the ceiling above him. He was wearing something that wasn't his but felt as though he has worn it all his life and he owned it. At the line of thoughts, he frowned. He sat up and looked around; was the room once belonged to Salazar Slytherin?

He bounced off the bed and looked at one of the books. He took one out and opened it only to find empty pages. He sighed. He doesn't have a wand to force the book to tell him what it hid. He closed his eyes in disappointment and snapped open in surprise. He then closed his eyes again and grinned.

Behind his closed eyes, he saw words in the curved writings of old. He used his fingers to trace them and the words became sharper, brighter in the darkness. The words were green, like everything inside the room that weren't black. It was like reading like a blind man.

Harry stilled and after a moment, opened his eyes. The words 'reading like a blind man' circled his mind and then he understood why in his dreams through Slytherin's point of view, everything was so blurry, why when he saw the man's image in the mirror back in his room in Little Whinging his eyes were so strange.

Salazar Slytherin's pupils were unfocused pin point and his eyes were pale like glass because he has a sight so bad he might as well be blind.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry sat on the same chair that he sat on last night when he first entered Emry's Staff. He was wearing something from the closet again and surprisingly the robe fit itself to his size. Out of mischief, he had worn one of the black pointy hats with the black raven feather over his head and decided that he rather liked his reflection in the mirror wearing that hat.

Emry came out and smiled at the sight before him, "I see that you have found one of Salazar's favourite fashion; pointy hats with feathers," He placed the menu before Harry before disappearing behind the swinging door. Harry looked at the menu and frowned at the strange squiggles that made up the words. When Emry returned up front, he asked, "What are these?" He pointed at the menu.

Emry looked and said, "Bacon and eggs," He raised a brow in question at Harry, "Why?"

Harry shook his head, "I meant the words… They are all so…strange?"

Emry stared at him before chuckling, "I'm sorry, I have forgotten. You haven't 'grown' enough to be able to read the druid's manuscript,"

Harry scowled, "What do you mean by 'grown enough'?"

Emry sighed, "I meant no offence but since you are a Reborn, it means that as a druid you are still 'young' and haven't remember enough to be able to recognise things that should be as natural as breathing to a druid,"

Harry nodded in understanding, "Oh…" He pointed at the words that Emry just translated for him, "Can I have these? And also, I would like some of yesterday's warm milk as well," Emry beamed at him, "Why of course!"

After breakfast, he glanced nervously at the grandfather clock behind the counter and Emry noticed this, "What's wrong, Sal?" Harry shrugged at his 'new' name, knowing that Emry would only give another lecture as to why he shouldn't care much about what he was called in here. He sighed, "I left everything back at Little Whinging. I have yet to buy books and other things for school, not to mention a new wand since Uncle Vernon broke my old one. Even if I go now, I won't know what to buy!" He moaned as he rubbed his face in frustration.

Emry looked at the clock, "Well, you have five more days to school so why don't you settle the things that you knew you would need for school and then for the text books, I will help you tonight," He suggested kindly. Harry looked at him with gratitude but frowned, "How do you want to help me?"

Emry smiled mischievously, "That's for me to figure out and for you to find out tonight,"

Trusting Emry not to give him trouble, Harry headed to Diagon Alley to find things that he would need. He hid his face under the hat, grateful that he thought of wearing the hat. People would be questioning if they saw who he was. Ever since knowing how famous he was in the magical world, Harry wasn't keen on going outside exposed. Although he kept a clean record so far, he knew from the entertainment news back in Muggle's England that fame can only be clean for so long.

He bought himself some fresh potions ingredients and a new cauldron since last year's cauldron was beyond cleaning, and some new school's uniforms. Since he knew his size well, he didn't bother measuring himself for fitting. Then he visits the wands shop.

Mr. Olivander was surprised to see Harry Potter in his shop dressed in clothes that he knew only 'those' people would wear. Olivander has lived for so long and has so many contacts that it was impossible that he won't recognise a druid on sight. Secretly, he was also one of them. He smiled at Harry, "Why, Mr. Potter. You seem to have made interesting company,"

Harry gulped as he took off his hat, "I don't understand you,"

Olivander nodded as he closed the shop and locked the door, "Don't you worry, Mr. Potter. I have lived for so long I knew the importance of concealment on some matters," He peered at Harry, "I am proud to say that it has been so long since a new druid joins our rank. Druids are hard to come by and since they lived long, they seldom reproduce well," He beamed, "After all, we are secretive lot,"

He gestured at a stumped Harry to the top floor of his shop where no ordinary customer has ever visit, "Come, Mr. Potter. I can sense now the reason why you are so hard to match with a wizard's wand for druids did not use wands but staffs," He opened a door and gestured Harry in.

Harry stared at the abundance of long wooden staffs and some marbles ones. Olivander gestured at him, "Take a seat, Mr. Potter. Since you have discovered your heritage, I believe you have another name?" He looked at Harry.

Harry looked at him, "You are…a druid?"

Olivander nodded, "It was easy for us druids to mingle with wizards and witches when we desired so. There are many children that came from such a union although seldom a druid comes by," He peered at Harry, "But strangely I did not sense that you were one of us two years ago during our first meeting, Mr. Potter,"

Harry shrugged nervously, "Emry told me that I'm a Reborn,"

Olivander blinked in surprise, "I see you have met quite the figure in our society, Mr. Potter. Pray tell me, what is your druid's name?"

Harry pondered when a whisper in his mind answered for his uncertainty, "Salazar Slytherin,"

Olivander smiled, "I am Gwydion Gwynn, Lord Slytherin,"

Harry frowned, "Then? How must I address you? And I'm no lord, by the way,"

He chuckled, "Call me Gwynn, Sal," Gwynn then stood, "Let see here. It's a very rare case, Reborn. It means you will need a staff that resembled your past's staff. However, druids of old made their own staff just as wizards and witches of old use their own medium to channel their magic," He turn to Harry, his stature straighter and his feature younger. It deemed on Harry that Gwynn has been using magic to cover his true identity as he masqueraded as Olivander the Wand Maker.

While Olivander was an old man, Gwynn was like Emry in almost every way. His black hair covered the once balding head and his back straightened with pride and dignity, his haggard wrinkled face change into a laughing young man with bright blue eyes that twinkled mischievously even as he emit power and wisdom from his feature. Gwydion Gwynn was impish in behaviour, fair in wisdom and young and prideful in feature.

He grinned at Harry's gaping face, "Anything interesting?"

Harry gestured foolishly, "Uh…um…well…uh…yeah," He cleared his throat, "You look…younger than Emry," Gwynn chuckled, "I am younger than he by a few decades,"

Harry stared at him for a moment, "Was he always…that beardy?"

Gwynn barked with laughter, "He wasn't always but he does love his facial hair!" He asked, "So…do you remember your staff, Salazar?"

Harry felt compelled to close his eyes and pictured a staff. It was long and reached his ear and as Salazar, Harry was very much taller than he was now. The staff was straight from below but zigzagged like a snake once it reached the top. The top was thick and narrowed once it reached the tip, trimming to a fine but sturdy point. There was a large stone, an emerald at the tip held by thick vines that clawed at the stone, holding it in place. Something was encased within the emerald and Harry realised that it was a very small serpent with wings held in place in the shape of 'S'. The staff was made of thick, sturdy wood that was charred black. It was so sturdy that it felt as though holding onto a staff made of stone.

Harry opened his eyes and described what he saw to Gwynn. Gwynn nodded, "What you saw encased within the emerald was a dragon of the East. The eastern dragons weren't like ours; they have a long serpentine body and have a pair of wings. Their feet was like chickens with vicious claws and their snout was like a wolf with a pair of long whisker like a catfish with a pair of horns on their head that resembled antelopes," Gwynn have a faraway look in his eyes as he say this, "Magnificent creature. They are not easy to catch and they are very intelligent. No wonder they called Salazar the Blind Dragon for being able to subdue such a beast despite his horrid sight,"

Gwynn turned to Harry, "You will need to look where your body were buried or where you left your staff before you died. Druid's staffs are not easily destroyed especially one like yours with a dragon familiar," He then added, "In the mean time, I will make you a substitute staff so you can channel your magic better. At the same time I will disguise your substitute staff into a wand,"


	6. Chapter 5

Harry returned to the inn with his new things and a new staff/wand. He placed his things in his room and looked at the clock, or rather an hourglass with grains of jades that fell lazily counting the hour. He somehow felt that there was still some times left before dinner and decided to take bath before meeting with Emry.

An hour later found Harry sipping on a mug of chilled milk. He watched as more druids entered the pub/inn and some looked older than even Emry or Gwynn. He sighed as Emry cleaned a mug before rounding the counter to sit next to him. Someone took the seat next to Harry's other side and Emry smiled, "Why, if it isn't our Gwynn!"

Gwynn smiled at Harry before scowling at Emry, "Who's your Gwynn, Emry?"

Harry coughed as the two bickered lightly with each other, "What are we going to do, Emry?"

Emry turned his attention from Gwynn and looked at Harry, his ember eyes glowing with excitement, "Well, we are going to drop a surprise visit to your Uncle's home!" At Harry disbelief look, he grinned, "Don't give me that 'it's impossible' look, Sal! If there's anything that wizards can't do, the druids can!"

He pulled at Harry and Gwynn waved at them as the two disappeared to the back of the inn. Emry led him before a stained glass doors that led to the garden with the Stonehenge look alike. He pushed Harry inside and Harry could feel a difference in the air. Emry smiled at him, "I bet you can feel that, Salazar. All druids can," He nodded.

He pulled Harry gently and the two stood in the middle of the small sized Stonehenge. He held his palm forward and a staff with azure stone appeared in his hand. Emry's staff was lightly coloured, almost white and the stone was held between the claws of a white dragon that merged perfectly with the staff.

He raised the staff and hit the ground beneath them lightly, just a tap but Harry could feel as if there was a tremor that shook him to the core. It was magic in its wildest form, answering the call of a druid. Like a still water disturbed by a stone dropped into its depth, the magical feel became like a sound wave, rippling around and beyond them. Emry's touch shook Harry out of his reverie and he felt himself being pulled through one of the archway. The scenery shifted like how dreams shifted and suddenly he was standing in the Dursley's living room.

Harry blinked, "Wow!"

Emry nodded, "Well, wizard do the thing that they call Disapparate and Apparate but I heard that it gave you a sick feeling in the stomach," He looked at the house, "Huh! Muggles! They can be so neat it's a bore! I preferred those Muggles that like a certain touch to their home that wasn't so…boring," He turned to Harry, "Where do you think you keep your things?"

Harry shrugged and walked toward the second floor, mindfully avoiding the stair that gave a horrid creak and noticed how Emry followed his steps nimbly. He opened the second bedroom's door and started to dig the loose floor board and sighed in relief when he saw that Vernon has yet to find his hidden stash. But just for extra protection, he had made an extra covering to hide the more important things like letters.

He dug through and picked out the more important things and beamed at Emry. He then moved after covering the floor once more and headed for the cupboard under the stair where Vernon had kept his school things. Opening the cupboard's door, he paled when he saw the empty space, "He had thrown them out,"

Emry frowned, "Anything important?"

Harry shrugged, "Some school books, my broom, the cloak my father left me…" He trailed away and dove through to search for the cloak. It was such a special cloak that he had hid it elsewhere, keeping it separate from the rest of his school's luggage and sighed when he find it hidden neatly where he had kept it. The cloak was used to hide a bag of wizard money and by doing that, it was invisible to those who did not know it was there. To Vernon, there was nothing at the small niche at the narrowest corner of the cupboard under the stair. Even if he did, the only other person who can squeeze through would be Petunia.

Harry sighed in relief and smiled at Emry, "Let's go,"

Just as they headed for the living room, Emry had the familiar distaste look on his face and then he took on the expression of a fox as he gleefully held his staff high and started to wave it slightly. As he does, something in the room changed but Harry never had the chance to find out since they were already been moved back to the inn.

He would, however, appreciate the changes had he the chance to find out that Emry had changed the Dursley's living room into something that resembled a chicken coop and a pig sty meshed together.

The next day, Harry decided to hunt for his book list of the semester and was delighted to find out that Gwynn has offered himself to accompany him. Although feeling awkward, he remembered that Emry told him that druids looked after their own as jealously as they kept their secret way. Gwynn was a fun company to have, as much fun as Emry had been that night although Harry was hard to figure out what Emry had changed the living room into.

During the book hunt, he bought himself a newspaper and found out that the Weasley family had spent their summer in Egypt after winning a first prize lottery. Knowing how hard the Weasley family were with money, he was glad that they had the chance to go somewhere had his family been alive, could go easily. It was such an irony but Harry wasn't jealous so much so that he would look on his best friend Ron with contempt. It made him wonder though, where would the Granger family spent their holiday? Hermione mentioned something about Paris last semester before the summer start.

Turning the page, he was faced with the poster of a wanted man who escaped from a wizard prison named Azkaban. He frowned as he read the man's name, "Sirius Black?"

Gwynn, who was busy buying a stick of sticky candy, turned to him, "Sirius Black you say, Sal?" He looked at Harry's now curly blond hair. He had transfigured Harry's appearance to look like a statue he remembered while visiting the Louvre in Paris. He recalled that the statue's name were Adonis. Since he couldn't transfigure the bloody scar as well, it was a stroke of fast thinking that he tied Harry's head with a blue scarf.

Harry nodded as he read the report written on the man, "How could one man murder so many in such a gruesome way?"

Gwynn shrugged, "You might want to know what his relation was with you, Sal,"

Harry looked at him, "What relation?"

Gwynn pulled him to a silent corner, away from eavesdropper and prying eyes as he explains, "He was your father's best friend. Also, during the reign of the Snake Prince, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was your parent's Secret Keeper. I don't know what exactly happened but rumours say that he betrayed them,"

Harry gripped the newspaper in shock and a tang of betrayal, "Did he?"

Gwynn sighed, "Harry, you must always keep this in mind. There are many truths as they are many witnesses. The only truth will remain only to those who committed or experience it themselves. You should know this since you are Salazar Slytherin's Reborn,"

Harry looked at the screaming and taunting face of Sirius Black. Something in the man's eyes looked betrayed and hurt and he hid it all by behaving madly. Harry frowned, "I have always thought that Salazar Slytherin was evil since Voldemort was evil. But I should know that just because a man was a priest does not mean his son was one too," A whisper reminded him a painful thought, "The apple doesn't really always fall at the base of the tree. Sometime it rolled away,"

Gwynn nodded, "That was something Salazar said to me when we first met. He was still an apprentice then," This news took Harry's interest, "Who did he apprentice with?"

Gwynn raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Didn't you know? He was Emry's favourite student,"

Emry looked up in surprise when the door of his inn was banged open and Harry Potter stood there obviously been running to get back since he was out of breath. Harry dragged the heavy bags of books and once he reached the counter he asked, "You didn't tell me that Slytherin was your apprentice!"

Emry blinked, "Nobody asked,"


	7. Chapter 6

Harry pulled at his luggage, looking for a trolley. Harry finally found one and sighed in relief. None of the two druids see him to the train, only pushing him through the archway of one of the Stonehenge. Organizing his things neatly over the trolley, he was reminded by Emry's word to not look for Sirius Black and concentrate on looking out for his missing staff.

Once he was through the barrier that connected the King Cross station with Hogwarts Express, he head for the compartment after leaving his trolley to be sorted out by the conductor. Looking around, all of the compartments were full and the only compartment that he can fill in was occupied by a sleeping man. As he sat, he noticed the small bag above the man and read the tag; Prof. R. J. Lupin.

"Aw! The train's full!"

"Hurry up and look for a place to sit, Ron! The train's going to depart in another minute!"

Harry tensed when the owner of the familiar voices drew nearer to where he was. He looked up when the door of the compartment where he shared with the sleeping professor was opened by two familiar faces. Ron Weasley stared at him disbelief, "Well, this one occupied but I think we can join,"

Hermione Granger peered over his shoulder and squealed in disbelieving delight, "HARRY!"

Harry felt the air in his lungs rushed out as the Muggleborn witch squeezed him with vengeance. He almost didn't react to his own name, having been used to be called Sal or Salazar for the last week of summer. He greeted her, "Hey there, Hermione," Ron sat across from next to the sleeping man across from him, "Damn it, Harry. Where'd you go last week?" Harry shrugged as Hermione finally let him go, wiping the tear tracks on her cheeks as she did, "Nearby,"

The three friends greeted each other after Ron expresses his worry for him when Hedwig appeared at the Burrow where the Weasley lives. He then told him with a puffed up chest about the trip he and the rest of the Weasley had in Egypt while Hermione recounted her memories in Paris. Harry couldn't exactly tell them where he was since druids live in secret even from the magical world, so he just listened to them and when asked, recounted his many chores through the summer instead. They lose interest quickly but complained about the unfairness of his uncle and aunt. Suddenly the train screeched to a stop. Ron frowned, "Why are we stopping? We haven't reach Hogwarts yet,"

Harry looked outside and squinted, "I thought I saw something,"

Ice started to form on the glass windows of the train and the bottle of water that they placed on the window pane hardened almost instantly. Ron recognised the effect having heard of it when he was younger and followed his father to the Ministry of Magic where he worked. He gulped, "I don't like what I think but I think there's Dementors nearby,"

Ron shrugged, "I heard from Dad that because the escape from Azkaban was headed for Hogwarts, they let out Dementors to worm him out. It wasn't that much of a surprise if we come across some of them on the way. I just hope that they won't get into the train," Just as he said that, the train shook and creaked. He paled as Hermione became uneasy, "Something just boarded the train,"

Harry stood to look outside but before he could reach for the door, shadowy tendrils appeared behind their compartment's door. Bony fingers appeared as the compartment's lock unlatched and the door opened. Harry fell back when a tall figure shrouded in darkness loomed over him. A sucking sound could be heard and Harry watched the hooded creature drew ever nearer to him. Once more, he experienced the cold grip of death…

" ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_** "

Green light flashes before his eyes and he knew he lose his sight forever. With it the cold icy grip of fear, pain and betrayal intermingled with the feel of impending death. Then, he heard the sound of someone screaming his name, both of his names, one in fear and love, the other in anger and hatred, one's a woman's voice and the other a man; "HARRY! SALAZAR!"

"HARRY! Wake up!"

Harry felt his face being slapped lightly along with the voices of his friends. He looked at them, "What happened?"

Hermione hugged him in genuine relief as Ron answered, "It was a Dementor. You were face to face with it and then you just…sort of fainted," He then looked at the empty seat where the professor once sat in, "He conjured a spell of sort and the creature just floated away,"

Harry rubbed his face when the compartment door opened again and the professor appeared. He took one look at Harry and relief flooded his tired feature, "Oh, good. You are awake," He then snapped something in his hands and handed them to Harry, "Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better,"

Harry looked at what has been handed to him and discovered a piece of Chocolate Frog. The man rushed him to eat it and Harry placed the confection under his tongue. Almost immediately, warmth spread out all over his body replacing the numbing cold that was there when he faced the Dementor. The man placed his robe over Harry's shoulder for extra warmth and the train continued its trip to Hogwarts.

The man turned out to be their new Defence against the Dark Arts (DADA) for this year and Hagrid, their friend and Keeper of Keys and Games of Hogwarts became their new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Ron whispered; "No wonder the new book was bloody mad," Harry nodded in agreement. When he first bought the book, the store clerk complained that it was almost as bad as the Invisible Book of Invisibility. The store never found the books. Why write books that people can't even see to read anyway?

School started as usual although Harry found that Divination class and the Prof. Trelawney was quite the bore. Her class was as bad as Prof. Binn had been. He frowned as he noticed that Hermione have been acting strangely. He knew that she has been taking more classes than normal and some of them clashed with each other. The way she kept up with them remained a mystery as she refused to talk about it.

The most interesting class so far was the Care of Magical Creatures as Hagrid had brought out a Hippogriff for their first class. He introduced the magnificent creature, "This is Buckbeak!" He tossed a slice of smoked meat to the Hippogriff and Buckbeak gladly grabbed it with its beak and gobbled it down. Hagrid asked them to open their belt/rope bounded texts and Draco Malfoy, Harry's Slytherin nemesis sneered, "And how do we even DO that without being bitten the chunk out of us?!"

Hagrid huffed as though it was obvious, "Why, you stroke them spine of course!"

As everyone does that, one Neville Longbottom forgotten as he absentmindedly opened his text without stroking its spine. Needless to say, he was struggling to save his face from the book. Harry felt the whisper at the back of his mind chuckled good-naturedly.

Hagrid asked for a volunteer to ride Buckbeak after explaining its proud nature and how to face one. Being too occupied as to figure out what the whispery chuckling was all about, Harry was 'offered' for the ride as the rest of the class stepped back. He blinked and stumbled as Hagrid beamed on him as he was pulled forward by the gentle half-giant.

As he faced the beast, he felt his mind slip and once more the feel that he experienced when facing Marge emerged once more. Trusting it, he allowed Salazar to take control now that he knew and understood what it was. Instead of following Hagrid's instruction, Salazar used the ancient ritual of the druids when meeting a beast as proud as a Hippogriff.

Flaring the robe open like a pair of wings, he stepped forward with eyes on Buckbeak. He tilted his body forward and one arm folded in front of him, his head lowered in respect as his eyes watched the Hippogriff. Buckbeak watched him and age old instinct answered as the Hippogriff reflected the movement; wings spanned wide and one of its front leg kneeled followed by the back as it folded one of its wings forward, its proud head bowing in respect as well. Then it stood slowly at the same time Salazar stood. Salazar then brought his hands forward, palms up as thought asking for an offering and after a moment, Buckbeak placed its massive beak on his hands.

Harry returned to the forefront and smiled at the great feeling. He turned back when he realised that the forest has gone quiet and Hagrid nodded, "Not how I instructed but I suppose that will do as well,"


	8. Chapter 7

After the super awesome flight on the Hippogriff who has decided that he and Harry were best buddies, Draco did a very stupid thing; insulting the Hippogriff, which evens a Squib knew not to make fun of. So Harry wasn't feeling sorry for the idiot Slytherin at all.

DADA class has begun and Harry was interested in how this new professor would start his class. The past two years were either a bore or a complete disaster. The class was brought into an empty classroom and a dour looking Snape sneered at them before leaving. In the middle stood a cupboard and Lupin appeared from behind. After introducing himself, he lightly tapped the furniture and something shook inside it.

He smiled at them, "What do you think hide inside?"

As usual, Hermione was the first to raise her hand into the air. At his acknowledgement, she answered, "I believe it was a Boggart," He nodded and asked again, "What can a Boggart do?" Surprisingly, Ron raised his hand this time, "Change into your darkest fear?" He answered with uncertainty. Lupin smiled before asking again, "Does anyone know what a Boggart look like?"

' _Fear_ ,' "Fear"

Lupin turned to the owner of the voice, Hermione looking put out that once again someone took the answering spotlight away from her. All eyes fell on Harry who shrugged, laying out the facts whispered in his mind, "A Boggart doesn't have a shape so the only right way to describe its true shape is fear itself since it changes into the fear of those who sat eye on it,"

Lupin frowned although he was smiling, "Not how most would put it but I suppose your answer make sense as well. Most people would answer that no one knew what Boggart would look like but that was one way to put it as well," He turned to face the closed cupboard, the door held close by a spell, "A Boggart was one of the thing out there that can change into your darkest, deepest fear and there's only one way to kill it," He turned to the students, "Laughter," He then brought out his wand and the class does the same, although Harry brought his out reluctantly since he wasn't sure if his wand can really be used.

DADA was the first wand waving class that he had since semester start. Lupin demonstrated a movement and asked the class to do the same without conjuring any magic, "After me; RIDDIKULUS!"

The class chanted after, " _RIDDIKULUS!_ "

At the back, Draco complained, "This class is ridiculous,"

Then, Lupin asked the student to face the Boggart one by one and guide them to imagine the most ridiculous thing to defeat the Boggart. Cheerful music blared throughout the class and everyone seemed to enjoy it until it was Harry's turn. Lupin looked as though he wanted to interrupt but then the Boggart changes.

Harry wasn't sure if it was his or Salazar's fear but before him stood a Dementor but instead with its hoods on, it was the face of a dark haired man that seem to resemble the Founder so much. There was the look of contempt and hatred in his eyes as he glared at Harry. The man raised his bony fingers and chanted, " ** _AVADA KEDAVRA!_** " At the same time Harry chanted, " ** _RIDDIKULUS!_** "

The man changed into another person altogether as the curse changed into a shower of flowers. Before him now stood a wild haired man with soft brown eyes scowling as he was wearing the Irish kilt, the familiar Griffyndor's sword hanging on his hip. Harry smiled at the sight before sighing and stepped away to allow other students to face the Boggart.

Drifting through Snape's class, Harry absentmindedly concocted potion of the day without really looking what he mixed in the cauldron. Surprisingly, he does it better than when he use his eyes to do it. He frowned after class, wondering if he was letting Salazar's personality taking too much control. He didn't even feel like himself anymore.

He had thought about writing to Emry to ask about the current changing in personality that he was experiencing now that Hedwig was back with him, but then he wasn't sure that even a magically trained owl can find a druid. He remembered that Emry told him that unless wanted to be found, a druid was virtually impossible to find even by magic.

During the time when druids were hunted for the 'secret' of longevity, which doesn't exist, their hunters had to track them personally like tracking an animal. It was mostly the less experienced druids that were captured or the luckless ones. So Harry wasn't sure that Hedwig could find Emry until he remembered Gwynn who posed as Olivander the wand maker. He could write to Olivander the wand maker to inquire about his condition and if it was a norm for a Reborn instead of addressing to Gwynn.

He sighed as he wrote down a report for Herbology. He felt put out by the Slytherin's behaviour and although he knew that as Harry Potter he wouldn't feel bad about Slytherin's student's attitude, he knew that it was Salazar Slytherin's personality that felt put out by them. He sighed and decided that since he has no idea how to even start explaining about the plant for his Herbology report, he would write a letter to Olivander.

He took out a clean parchment and trimmed a quill before sitting in the secluded library corner, thinking how to arrange his wordings so it wasn't obvious to those who didn't know what he was talking about. He stared at the sky as he mulled over the words in his mind.

After a moment, he smiled and started to write down his words…

 _Dear Mr. Olivander,_

 _Regarding about the new wand… I'm not so sure about it. It felt odd using another wand after being so used with the holy and phoenix feather wand and this new wand felt…like something different. I'm not sure if I can ever get use to it. Should I continue using it?_

 _Yours,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _P. S: Oh…and can you tell me how to contact your favourite nephew Arthur, wherever he was? I missed chatting with him. Thanks._

Harry read and reread his letter and was sure that Gwynn will understand it. He left the library to look for Hedwig and gave her the letter to clamp with her beak. She hooted and Harry smiled at her fondly, "Send this to Mr. Olivander's wand shop," He opened the window and set her off. He watched as his first pet and friend flew away and disappeared at the horizon.

The next day, a raven flew into the Great Hall and dropped a large package in front of Harry. Ron jumped and was awaken from his nap when the weight dropped onto the table, barely missing his head. He blinked blearily and cussed, "Merlin, Harry!"

Harry was hard pressed not to smile at his choice words since there was a picture of a sword in stone that meant Excalibur. It would only mean that this package was sent by Emry. Harry noticed that a thick envelope in letter size was tied together with the package. There was a picture of a stag's horn forming the shape of 'G' on the light brown envelope. He grinned and excused himself to open his package in private.

Hermione watched as Harry left the Hall and turned to Ron, "Don't you think it's odd for Harry to keep secret from us?" Ron frowned at her before yawning, "Come on, Hermione. It's not like girls were the only species that have secrets in the universe, you know," Hermione gaped at him in both disbelief and slight disgust when his head plopped onto the table and continued napping. She glared at him, "You, Ronald Billius Weasley, are worst than Scabber!"

Harry opened his package in the Owlery, sure that not one would think to come here this late. The smells of bird droppings hardly bother him as he stared at the covered hand mirror in his hand. The frame was made of gilded silver, the carvings detailed and very meticulously made. He sighed and opened the letter from Gwynn. His letter was short, more of a post script;

 _Salazar,_

 _This mirror is special. It will help you decide. Hope to see you soon. Emry too busy to write the detail so don't do anything yet._

 _Yours,_

 _Gwynn_

Harry sighed, "That's a lot of help…" He turned the mirror in his hand but didn't dare to uncover the surface just yet. Somehow, he can feel that by doing that something will happen that he couldn't reverse.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry watched as students left for Hogsmeade. That night when he went back to Little Whinging to retrieve his school things and letters, turned out that Uncle Vernon not only didn't sign the permission slip to visit Hogsmeade, he burned it as well. Harry has no hope of ever going unless he got himself another letter and another formal guardian to sign it or he has to wait until fifth year.

But from the look of things, it's more like he has to wait for fifth year.

But weekend wasn't a bore. A letter from Emry arrived and in it was an explanation about the use of the mirror;

 _Dear Salazar,_

 _I have heard from Gwynn and I believe that your Reborn process has gone too quickly and you are not ready for it. This is normal but I think its best that you decide for yourself when. The mirror can aid you with that._

 _Remember Harry, once done only you can undo it._

 _As to how to use the mirror all you need to do was to uncover the surface of the mirror and look into it. Then, you say your druid's name. When you saw your druid's feature inside the mirror, the Reborn process will halt until you break the mirror. If someone else does the deed, you will die because the mirror captures your soul. It was the property of the crystal used to make the mirror; it captures the soul of those who spoke their name in its presence while looking into it._

 _Yours,_

 _M. Emry_

 _P.S; Would you like to spend the Winter Solstice (or Christmas) at the Inn?_

Harry sighed as he took out the enchanted mirror. He smiled at the post script, appreciating that Emry would offer. Aside from the Weasley and Hermione, no one else has ever offered before. He then remembered that Emry has been pressing on one matter when it comes to druids; they look after their own. Once a druid, you became a family with all druids. Seldom does a druid betray another although he never denies that it does happen.

He left the mirror under his pillow along with the letters.

Harry noticed that despite being the best DADA professor he and the rest ever had, Lupin tend to disappear a few days every month. Every time he came back to teach, he looked worse for wear. It was during one of this time that Snape took over. Although he was a great professor for DADA as well, he was bias with the Griffyndor. He skipped most of the lesson and went straight for the study of werewolves.

During the class, Harry received a rude note from Draco about the Quidditch game tomorrow.

It was rainy and cold, as it has always been since the Dementors circled Hogwarts compound. They were sent there since the guardian of their dorm, the Fat Lady claimed that Sirius black attacked her. Now, she was replaced by a rude knight.

Harry dodged a Blugger as he squinted through his goggles for the Golden Snitch. The opposition's Seeker stayed close to him as they circled the Quidditch stadium's air space. Since the sky broke out in the middle of the game, it was harder to focus. Suddenly, from the periphery of his vision he saw a glint of gold and like a striking snake; went for it. The Ravenclaw's Seeker followed close.

They dodged players and balls, fighting against the biting cold of the rain and the force of the stormy wind. Harry followed the Snitch higher and higher and at one point the other player was stroke by lightning. Harry didn't have time to worry about the boy though; his eyes were set on the Snitch. The air turned from biting cold to numbing ice. Harry barely dodged a stray of black umbrella and continued deeper into the clouds.

Something inside of him warned but he refused to listen. Another black thing flitted before him and Harry tried to swipe it away. Suddenly, he noticed that there were too many flying black things and realised with dread that somehow, he had flown right into the midst of Dementors. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the number that was sent to look for Sirius Black. He supposed it shouldn't be peculiar that Dumbledore was being extra edgy and the fact that his eyes seemed to twinkle less these days says a lot of his disapproval of Dementors in the school's compound.

A Dementor appeared before him and once more he felt that familiar fear, both his own and Salazar's. Only this time, he heard a child voice screaming at his attacker; the angry man's voice, "NO! FORGIVE ME FATHER!"

' _What did I do?_ '

Harry whispered as he fell off his broom, "What did you do?"

' _I was born with magic. I am a druid. Was that so great a sin you would have me part of your sacrifice?_ '

Harry didn't hear the uproar that thundered all around him, the screams of his name as he fell higher than the magic of the ground could save him. Instead he asked, "Sacrifice?"

He dreamt about a childhood, a laughing boy flitting from tree to tree, hiding from soldiers sent to see after him and protect him. He was much loved by his father since his mother's death. But he knew his father can be cruel, evil. Sometime he wished that she lived.

Deep in the night, he heard people, peasants captured from the nearby villages that his father governed, screaming and begging for mercy. He didn't know why they were captured. Why they were killed.

Until one day, the chick that he has been playing with twittered away into the forbidden part of the castle; the dungeon. He stopped before the door, feeling afraid all of a sudden. He peeked in and saw a child, younger than he playing with the chick and with wide eyes of child curiosity and wonderment, watched as the child turned the chick from colours to colours before returning it to its yellow.

He didn't know that it was magic. He didn't know that his father wanted it for himself.

He didn't know the darkness in men's heart.

In this naivety he played with the chick as to how the child did, thinking it was normal. He wanted to be friend with the child but then he came across the men that were stationed to work on the dead bodies of peasants. A hand fell out and he recognised the sleeve of that child. Why was the child killed?

He showed his father what he could do. It was a terrible mistake. So terrible he lost his sight forever. He ran through the forest blindly, having learned on that terrible night that those people his father killed were what they called witches and wizards. His father killed them for their gift, their magic. And now, he was after him as well.

He was a rarity even among witches and wizards. He was a druid.

And druids held the secret of immortality.

"It was only a myth. A lie,"

"What are you mumbling there, Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to the faces of his Griffyndor's friends. He cried. It wasn't because he was relieved that he lived. It was because he realised that Salazar's own father sought for his blood because he was born different. Could he blame the man for not trusting Muggles or Muggleborns?

The fear, the feeling of betrayal, the pain and the confusion changed the laughing child to the man he learned in Hogwarts; A History. What did he felt, as a child, to see the loving father turned in mere seconds upon seeing that his only son was capable of magic while he couldn't? To see his father who won't leave him unattended or unprotected at all times, who won't allow him to even have a mosquito bite, changed into the one that became the tormentor of his nightmares, the greatest of his fear.

Harry couldn't perceive, couldn't accept it. He couldn't stop crying and he wondered how Salazar Slytherin stopped crying the day he lost everything.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hermione, what do you think about Salazar Slytherin?"

Hermione Granger looked up from her Muggle Studies report to look at Harry Potter with an odd look in her eyes. Ever since the disastrous Quidditch game, he has been gloomy and deep in thoughts. Strangely though, his Potion grades has been going up and lately, it beats her own record. And Snape has been too stumped and satisfied by the unexpected progress he didn't commend anything on it.

She frowned, "You know; arrogant, egoistic, selfish genius brute," She shrugged, "Not to mention he didn't think Muggleborns deserved our magic or to learn how to harness it. Add to the fact that he's You-Know-Who's multi great grandfather," She looked at him, "In another word, he's the guy that spawned evil, who's your enemy. What else do you need to see him as?"

Somehow, Harry felt depressed by her 'confession'. He mumbled, "Did Hogwarts; A History mentioned anything about the Founder's death?"

Hermione huffed, "Harry! No one knows what exactly cause their deaths! All that was written there was that there's an attack ten years after Slytherin's left Hogwarts and it was suspected that his descendant does the attack. Most says that Godric Griffyndor left to settle in his hometown; Godric's Hollow. While Rowena Ravenclaw retired because she wanted to care for her daughter,"

Harry scowled, "Anything on Helga Hufflepuff?"

Hermione frowned, "Uh…not really. It was said that she held feelings for Slytherin and after he left, she left Hogwarts two years later. Nothing else was written,"

Harry ruffled his hair frustration, "Any more reports on WHY Slytherin left Hogwarts?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm not so sure why either, Harry. It was said that he fought with Griffyndor and just up and left," She looked at him, "Harry, why do you want to know? Nothing much was mentioned about Slytherin's Founder. It was rumoured that he was a high breed wizard and he was the one who built Hogwarts, which was why he has the most claim on the castle. Or so the Slytherin's says,"

Harry shrugged, "Something just seemed off. History was written by winners, Hermione. It was always biased one way or another. Even Muggle's history aren't always exactly based on the truth," He smiled at her stumped face, "Sorry for bothering you, but thanks anyway," He left a dumbfounded Hermione.

She sighed and looked at her texts, realising that Harry somehow knew something about Salazar Slytherin but he wasn't sharing. She noticed that he has been acting odd ever since they returned to Hogwarts, ever since they reunited on the train. What exactly happened to him during the time they lost contact in the last week of summer holiday?

Harry sighed once he was alone in bed, the other boys out in Hogsmead. He pulled the mirror out from under his pillow and looked at its covered surface. He was remembering more and more being Salazar Slytherin and he was becoming aware that his behaviour as of late wasn't how he was. Slowly but surely, he was becoming the Founder himself.

Harry sighed as he came to a decision. It wasn't the right time for Salazar Slytherin to return.

He pealed the covering from the mirror's surface and magic hummed in the air. It wasn't the simple, usual wizard's magic but the wild earthen magic of the druids. He stared at his face in the mirror and took in a deep breath before whispering, "Salazar Slytherin,"

At once, something in him was tugged and Harry felt excruciating pain. Every pore of his body seemed to burst open and bleed. Each bone within his body seemed to shatters and turned to sharp particles that pierce his muscles and tendons. His head burned from within and his brain seemed to freeze, his skull felt as though he has a giant's foot stomping on his head. Harry lost his voice, he felt limbless, lifeless and empty. Everything was so painful and the pain were worst than the pain when his scar throbbed in the presence of Voldemort. It was a kind of pain that will never disappear.

He lost his sight and the pain continued even in his blindness. Every organ in his body seemed to melt from toxic and he writhed in limbless pain. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move and he couldn't see. Was this how it felt like when his soul was taken from him?

Slowly, the chill of death crept from the tip of his toe. Inch by slow inch, the numbing grip of death took over his flesh. Soon, or after years it stopped by his throat and Harry can feel how his heartbeats slowed down. He felt the warmth of life climbing up his throat and he knew then how Salazar felt at the end of his life.

He floated in the dark, unfeeling and untouched. Harry opened his eyes to see watery surface and treads of light. They say when you die you saw flashes of your life, flashes of what you have done. Harry saw his own and another slowly merging. Pain radiated through his body and he was split into two. Like looking into the mirror, he watched as Salazar Slytherin's body floated above his and then something separated him from Harry. Harry raised his hand painfully and watched in numbness as Salazar does the same as if reflected, and touched the surface separating them.

The deed was done. He has stopped the process of Reborn.

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing and watched as Madam Pomfrey fussed over him. He couldn't hear her voice and he couldn't move nor speak either. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"Harry? Can you hear me?"

Harry opened his eyes and once more sounds returned to colour his world. He looked into the face of Albus Dumbledore and smiled, the simple actions hurting him. The elderly wizard sighed in relief. He then scowled, "What exactly happened, Harry? Mr. Weasley said that when he returned from Hogsmeade, you were writhing on your bed and you weren't breathing. He said you were as cold as death. While Madam Pomfrey reported to me three days ago that you have passed away if it wasn't the fact that you moved,"

Harry watched as the man's eyes became weary and tired and it suddenly dawned on him just how old Dumbledore was. He knew that the man was doing all he could to keep him away from Voldemort, protecting him with the only ways he knew. Even in all his life achievement, Dumbledore was still one man and a human.

Harry smiled and wanted to speak, but all that came out was a pained croak. Dumbledore felt a tear slipped into his long beard, "Don't speak, Harry. You just came back and you are still alive, that's all that matters to me now," He reached out to pat him gently on the head.

He tried to see Harry as a student but slowly, he saw Harry as a son he never had. It was dangerous so he kept Harry at a distance. But what happened nearly killed him and he knew that he couldn't bear it should it happen again. He wanted to hold the boy in his arm but it didn't seem proper what with the rumours that he's gay. It won't do to mar both their reputation and allow Voldemort to make use of it as a way to attack them.

In a week, Harry returned to normal and soon he was walking down the school's corridor once more. There didn't seem to be anything different accept that he tend to bring out a hand mirror sometime and stare into it whenever he thought no one's watching. Draco teased him, "Thinking that you should put on some make-up, Potter?" He grinned, "You looked pale today,"

It wasn't out of concern but Harry smiled at him, "Thank you for your concern, Malfoy,"

Draco sputtered as he watched his nemesis walked away and hid the mirror in the fold of his robes. Harry sighed, knowing why Malfoy teased him like that. Perhaps it was because the mirror held his soul inside its surface or perhaps it was the fact that it reflects not his face but the face of Salazar Slytherin.

Whenever he felt tired of the people around him, he looked at the Founder's reflection for comfort. It worked in a way. But perhaps it's because he now knew how strong Salazar was in living through life even when he was mostly blind. The fact and knowledge inspired him in a way and gave him strength to go through life.


	11. Chapter 10

Harry stared into the Marauder's Map. It was a fascinating object and it helped him to get to Hogsmeade in secrecy. But because he went there he found out the reason why Sirius Black went to Azkaban. If it wasn't because Gwynn's advice to him that day during summer, he would have charged to look for the convict.

He listened as Ron squabbled with Hermione about her cat Crookshank, who he believed ate Scabber. He has met the cat and although part of him thought the cat was purely an ugly brute; another part seemed to like the cat. When Salazar was still a part of him, he recognised the cat as an intelligent feline. Hermione screamed, "I told you for the last time, Crookshank did NOT eat you RAT!" She grabbed said cat and stormed off to the girl's dormitory.

Harry tapped the map, "Mischief Manage,"

At once, the map disappeared leaving him an empty piece of parchment. He sighed as he looked at Ron who fumed as he paced in front of Harry, "Do you have ANY proof that Crookshank did it?" Ron glared at him and Harry shrugged, "Okay, okay. You find spots of blood on your sheets,"

Harry no longer dream after he separated Salazar from himself. But he was sure that he heard someone screaming and since he didn't dream anything, he woke up in shock. He blinked blearily as he looked to where Ron was and asked, "What happened?"

Ron scrambled to his bed, "Sirius Black! He was asking me 'where is he'!"

Harry shot out of bed and reached for him, "What did you do?"

Ron shook his head, "Since he didn't see you sleeping there, I didn't tell him anything. I told him I don't know and then I screamed. That's all," He shivered and Harry quickly threw his own blanket over the poor boy. He looked around and realised that some of the boys had left to call for a professor. That week, the whole school camped in the Great Hall once more as the professors helped comb the castle and Hogsmeade for Sirius Black.

Harry sat in his bed the week after looking into the map to help search for Sirius Black when he saw a name that wasn't suppose to exist anymore. He had heard about the demise of Peter Pettigrew and was unsettled to see the man's name walking around in the castle. He went to look for him to find out the truth.

Unfortunately, not only was he evaded by Peter Pettigrew that somehow walked pass him without being seen, he was caught by Snape who was patrolling the school. Luckily, Lupin helped him. Harry followed the man back into his office.

Lupin asked Harry, "Where did you get this map?"

By Harry's shocked face, he admitted, "Yes, Harry. I knew that this is a map because I helped make it," He had a faraway look in his eyes, "We were the Marauders, your father, me, Peter and…Sirius," He looked at Harry, "I have no idea how this get into your possession but I'm holding onto this for a while,"

Harry nodded before admitting, "Just so you know why I'm walking around outside the dorm this late was because there's a name that I thought should be long dead," Lupin looked at him, "Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew,"

Lupin's face grew pale and he nodded, "Thank you, Harry, for your information; just don't walk around without a company this late again. Especially with Sirius Black still on the loose," He turned away, "Goodnight, Harry,"

Harry nodded, "Goodnight, Professor,"

The day after, he searched for the good professor. After a while, he found the man in his office. He knocked on the open door, "Professor?"

Lupin looked up and was delighted to see Harry, "Hello, Harry. Care for some hot cocoa?" He offered. Harry beamed and joined him. After a few minutes, he gathered enough courage and asked, "Can you teach me that spell that chases away Dementors?"

Lupin looked at him with surprise but then he realised that Harry had experienced way too many unprotected contact with the horrid creature. He nodded in agreement, "But for the moment I needed my rest," Harry nodded in understanding, seeing how pale and shaken the man was as though he had gone through a harsh night.

Lupin uses a Boggart as a training ground for Harry since he couldn't possibly let Harry face an original one even if he can actually get his hand on one. He could tell that Harry was adamant in not fainting before the creature anymore and was determined to fight away his fear. Although he find the Dementor that the Boggart turned into was odd since instead of the familiar Grim Reaper look alike that the actual creature resembled, the Boggart somehow gained a face for the Dementor in Harry's mind. It wasn't the face of Voldemort but the man's face was just as evil and murderous.

After a couple of wisp and a few bars of chocolate been consumed, Harry finally capable of making a Patronus strong enough to hold back the Boggart-Dementor. Once the thing was locked inside the chest where it was kept, he fell to his knees in pure relief and numbed with elated feeling of victory.

Lupin clapped his hand, "Congratulation, Harry! Although it's not a corporeal Patronus, its strong enough to chase off a Dementor," He pulled the boy to his feet and handed him another chocolate, "A true Patronus will choose a form that represent the person's personality or deepest self," He smiled at the boy and continue on congratulating him. But his words made Harry think; what would his Patronus look like now that he knew he was Salazar Slytherin?

A few days later, he and the others received a note from Hagrid to join him for tea at his cottage. Although it was later than the curfew, they will find a way. It turned out that Draco's father has decided to rob the gentle giant his friend Buckbeak. Hagrid sobbed, "He was going to be executed this evening!"

Hermione patted his back in gentle concern, her cheeks wet with sympathy. Hagrid then looked at Ron, "Oh, I found something of yours this morning," He handed Ron a mug with lid. The boy peeked in and squealed in delight, "Scabber!"

Hermione huffed, "I told you Crookshank didn't eat him!"

Ron mumbled his admittance as he busily pat his rat when something broke the glass of Hagrid's cottage window. Harry looked out and hissed, "They are here!" He looked at Hagrid, "Sorry, Hagrid, but we really need to go!" Hagrid nodded and ushered them through the back door.

Once they were far enough, the sound of an axe slicing through the air can be heard and the crows flew off into the blood red sky. Hermione hid her face at the crook of Ron's neck and he awkwardly comforted her. Then he hissed in pain. Harry looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Ron started to search, "Scabber! He bit me!" He called out, "Scabber!"

Hermione chased after him, "Ron! Wait!"

She chased after him and Harry followed after. But once they reached him, Ron was screaming for help as a gigantic black dog that was rumoured to be the Grimm dragged him by the leg into a hole under the roots of the Whomping Willow. Hermione tried to get to him and Harry cried out, "Watch out for the branch!"

The two spent some time jumping and avoiding branches, even rode on one before they finally get to sneak beneath the root where they saw Ron and the Grimm slipped through. Hermione looked around, "This tunnel lead to somewhere,"

Harry nodded, "And that somewhere should lead us to Ron,"

Gathering their nerves, the two followed the tunnel and emerged into a much damaged house. Hermione gasped, "We are in the Shrieking Shack," She looked up, "I heard something," Harry took the lead and they two walked up the stairs.

They opened a door and found Ron bound to a chair and gagged. Hermione gasped, "Ron!" She plucked the gag out of his mouth and he immediately sought for Harry, "Harry! He's the Grimm! He's an Animagus! The dog IS Sirius Black!"

Harry frowned when the door closed behind him. He looked over his shoulder and came face to face with the man rumoured to be his parent's murderer; Sirius Black.


	12. Chapter 11

Hiding from Lupin, Harry told Hermione to stay still when the werewolf came sniffing around the tree that they hid. When it came too close for comfort, Harry cried, "RUN!"

About two and a half hour ago, Harry faced his parents betrayer, Sirius Black who claimed innocent and said that Scabber, Ron's rat was the elusive Peter Pettigrew who was reported dead in the battle twelve years ago while facing Black. All that was left of the wizard was his right index, and thirteen dead Muggles behind him. Black claimed to have been framed.

Of course it was hard to believe, but Remus Lupin who was their DADA professor and the best so far came to proof the man's innocent. He claimed that at first he believed that Black had committed the horrendous crime but when he saw Peter's 'dot' moving in the Marauder's Map, he changed his perspective and came to a conclusion that Peter was the betrayer.

It was at that moment that Hermione confessed that she had suspected that he was the one that allowed Black into the castle but Black claimed that her CAT Crookshank was the one that has been helping him all this while. Hermione also confessed that she discovered Lupin identity as a werewolf when Snape taught them about werewolves. At that precise moment, Snape appeared and confessed that as he was about to bring the Wolvesbane potion to Lupin, he saw the map and came here to capture the remaining three Marauders.

Coming to a decision, Harry stupefied Snape and asked Black to proof himself.

Which brought them to this moment; about half an hour ago Black has proven his innocence by proving that Scabber was indeed Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form. They almost came to the castle when Lupin saw the full moon. Since he didn't take the potion that would keep his sanity as a werewolf, he lost himself and started to turn on the others then Black changed into a dog and distracted him. At the same time, Pettigrew took the chance and escaped.

Hermione had asked Ron to stay with Snape in case he wakes up and went after Harry but lost him. She then returned and ran for the Headmaster. They found Harry unconscious with a death grip on Black, the lake next to them just melting from the after effect of the Dementors.

Waking up in the Hospital Wing, he heard that Black was to be given the Dementor's Kiss. The Dementor's Kiss was a kiss of death; sucking its victim's soul out and leaving behind an empty shell. Since Ron couldn't move with an injured leg, Hermione pulled him to the side and revealed her secret of being able to go to all of her classes; by the help of a Time Turner.

Using that under the sly suggestion of one Albus Dumbledore, they had moved through time until before the execution of Buckbeak which turned out was only a false alarm. Hermione was the one who threw the stone to Hagrid's window to warn themselves. Harry had saved the Hippogriff. The axe stroke the nearest pumpkin and that was what set the crows off.

All was well but now they needed to run away from Lupin's werewolf's side. However, the werewolf outrun them and snarled at the two. Hermione gripped Harry's arm in a death grip, fearing for both their lives when out of nowhere Buckbeak landed before Lupin. Hermione cried in relief, "Buckbeak!"

The Hippogriff bravely defended them and threw the werewolf against the nearest tree, rendering it unconscious. Looking up, they noticed the gathering of Dementors and Harry pulled at Hermione, "It's time,"

The two headed for the lake where they find Harry and Black unconscious. Hermione gasped at the horrible sight, "Oh, Harry," She shivered at the sheer number of Dementors her friend had to face while trying to defend his new found family; Sirius Black had claimed to be his godfather.

Harry stiffened the moment he saw himself fell to the ground, unable to fight back. Hermione shook his shoulder, "Harry! Do something! You both are going to die!" Her voice broke at the word 'die'. Perhaps she was remembering the three horrid days that Harry Potter was believed to have died. He frowned, wondering what he was supposed to do when he remembered the bright light that shined behind his eyelids and the warm force of magic that pulsated around him as his mind shut down. He knew then what to do.

Harry drew in deep breath and pulled out his wand and gathered all the happy feeling that he has in the world. He remembered how he felt when Sirius claimed to be his godfather and the thoughts of what they can do when his name was finally cleared. He casted the spell but even though it was the strongest Patronus he has ever conjured, he knew it wasn't strong enough since he still wasn't able to create a corporeal form.

He tried another, stronger happy memory and settled on when he thought he saw his own father trying to save him. The Patronus grew stronger but has yet to show any corporeal form.

Then he remembered something. But he was sure that it wasn't his own memory but someone else's and the only other person who can give him memories that Harry didn't experience was Salazar Slytherin. It wasn't much but it was the greatest feeling that the Founder has ever felt and it throbbed in his heart even after he was long dead.

" _We are now a family Salazar. Welcome home to Hogwarts_ ,"

It was spoken by a callous, foolish wizard who used a sword as his magic medium. But it was the kindest words that have ever been spoken to a wanderer like him. It came in contact with the first feeling that Harry had when he first came to Hogwarts; he had thought of it as his home. Just as how the other Founders had spoken to Salazar Slytherin in a time long gone, the feeling continued even before he knew that he was the reincarnation of the Lost Founder.

Harry cried as his magic burst stronger. He whispered, "I'm home,"

Hermione gasped in wonderment when Harry's Patronus bursts and started to form a shape. It was long and large, its body serpentine and Hermione had thought that it was a snake had it not 'grown' wings and two pairs of clawed feet. Before her stood a large Patronus the shape of an Eastern Dragon and it glow green as it circled upward toward the sky, nearly disintegrating the fleeing Dementors, roaring silently.

Hermione blinked as the night sky turned into a green tinted daylight from the sheer strength of the Patronus. Then, Harry's wand shattered from the sheer force of magic that it channelled. As the light disappeared, he watched himself fell unconscious. He sighed in sheer relief as the Patronus disappeared.

Hermione gasped, "That was wicked, Harry!" She then frowned, "But your wand… I have never seen anything like it,"

Harry watched as the dragon disappeared but not before its light shone on something in the melting lake. He squinted, not truly believing his eyes but then it wasn't the right time to figure it out either. After a moment, they chased against time for Sirius in the North Tower.

Hermione screeched in fear, "I hate FLYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!"

Buckbeak dove over turrets and landed before the cell that locked Sirius. Harry dismounted Buckbeak along with a slightly shaken Hermione who shot at the cell bars, " ** _BOMBARDA!_** "

After releasing Sirius, they ran for the Hospital Wings and found a dumbfounded Ron who pointed that he just saw them disappear before his eyes only to find them running through the door. Harry had laughed it off, "Don't be silly Ron, how could anyone be in two places at once?"

A few days later, Lupin resigned. It seemed that someone blabbered about his 'condition' and taking pity on Dumbledore who has taken a lot of risk having him teaching in Hogwarts, he resigned before the outrageous letters from parents flooded Hogwarts and Dumbledore's office. But not before trusting Harry not to mistreat the use of the Marauder's Map. Later that week, Sirius first present as Harry's godfather came and it was a Firebolt, currently fastest broom in the world since Vernon obviously destroyed his Nimbus 2000.

But that was last month.

Currently, Harry just sneaked out of his dormitory at the dead of the night into part of the Forbidden Forest where he conjured his strongest Patronus. Luckily, Gwynn sent him a new 'wand' saying in his letters that it was a norm for druids to shatter incompatible staffs after Harry recounted the latest event. At the end of the week, his third semester will come to an end and he was wondering where he should go to spend the summer holiday.

He walked as close as possible to the edge of the lake and shone his wand to its surface. Something green glittered under it light and Harry whispered a spell that he studied that could help him tonight. It was beyond his years but seeing that he was able to conjure the Patronus, he supposed that a simple summoning charm shouldn't hurt, " ** _ACCIO_** _staff_!"

True to his intuition, what flew into his hand was the lost staff of Salazar Slytherin.


	13. Chapter 12

Ron grinned as his parents greeted him once the students filed out of the Hogwarts Express, a small wild owl in his fist; a present from Sirius Black as a way to apologise for making him lose his 'rat'. Black also used the bird, now named Pigwidgeon or Pig for short, to send Harry a permission slip for him to go to Hogsmeade.

Molly Weasley, Ron's mother fussed over him for a moment before the family left him all alone in King Cross. Harry sighed, having been hoping that at the least Dumbledore would let him live with Sirius even if said man was a convict on continual hiding and running along with a wanted Hippogriff. Although he had mentioned about the Dursley cost him his wand, Dumbledore asked him to find a place to stay for the summer because he can't stay in Hogwarts nor could he follow Sirius because that would endanger him. Dumbledore had asked him that wherever he was during the last week of summer before the start of semester, maybe it would be best that he return there.

The fact that even Dumbledore couldn't find Harry when he went 'missing' shows that whatever it was the 'hiding' place was, Harry was safe there and would continue to be so until he could find a place for the boy to settle in with protection. At the very least, he showed that even he find that Vernon Dursley has gone too far for toleration. Harry sighed as he started for Diagon Alley, wondering if Emry still have a room available for him.

Harry dragged his school's luggage behind him with Hedwig in her cage hooting in pique for the uncomfortable rattling and bouncing of her cage. Harry sighed in patient annoyance at her 135th hoot, "Hedwig, I can't possibly let you out in the middle of the city like this. What if you get shot?"

He sighed as he settled at the bus stop for a rest. He sat on his biggest luggage and placed Hedwig's cage balanced on his knees. He eyed the staff that he had a hard time wrapping with his new broomstick. He really needed a luggage that he can fit in everything like that Disney movie 'Mary Poppin'. At the very least, her bag was light and small rather than his own bulky and heavy bag that he can't even fit in a broom. She placed her coat-hanger inside her SMALL bag!

Harry scratched his head as he ignored the suspicious look that passerby sent his way. He supposed that he looked rather batty since he was sitting on a large luggage with an extra medium sized luggage at the side along with a birdcage of an owl and one long and suspicious looking 'pole' badly wrapped at the side. He was also very young and skinny, not to mention his clothes was ten times his size.

After a moment of enduring the glances sent his way, feeding Hedwig at the same time receiving a couple of 'loving' bites due to her annoyance at him, and easing the ache of his shoulders and blistering feet, Harry finally moved.

He dragged the bags behind him and then looked around, wondering how to get to the street where the Leaky Cauldron was since usually someone was with him to and from the inn and the station. And usually, he had a transport of sort to move. Walking on foot, the scenery looked a lot different than when he was inside a moving vehicle. He remembered Hagrid leading him but then again they were using the underground train. But at the same time, it was so long ago that from an occupied child's view, there was little to no notice given to his surroundings.

Harry sighed, noting to himself that he should stop relying on people too much when it come to going places. Especially when despite living close to London, he seldom had the chance to map it.

He groaned, settling down at the side of the street once more after hours of walking around buildings looking for the old part of London. He didn't have Muggle money with him at the moment nor does he have anything like a train or bus card to use a public transportation. He scowled, starting to feel like a homeless bum.

Maybe he was a homeless bum.

He sighed, "Why am I thinking depressing thoughts?"

Night has fallen and he has yet to reach Leaky Cauldron. He looked up and watched as lights turned on one by one, making the apartments look inviting. He wondered how Sirius was at moment and hoped that the man was safe. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a box of Chocolate Frog. Hedwig hooted and Harry turned to her before smiling, "Well, I guess you can come out now that there's no one to look at us,"

He unlatched her cage and let her out. The owl stretched her wings before taking flight. Harry watched her circling the night sky before she swoop down and he knew that she has found a prey. After a moment, Hedwig returned to his side. She crooned as she sat snugly on his left shoulder. He munched on his treat slowly, allowing the taste to melt and seep inside his mouth. Harry relaxed, although he kept fingering his wand, knowing that Wormtail could be anywhere.

Suddenly, from the nearby alley where he sat he heard a gunshot. Harry tensed, knowing that things like these tended to happen in a busy city like London. He was, after all, in the less crowded area of London. He stood, wondering what he should do when another gunshot rang through the night.

Wary, he took out his wand, ready to defend himself. But then when he looked at his broom/staff combo, he changed his mind and took the tied up broom/staff instead as a way to defend himself. He knew that only Muggles would use guns since if a wizard or a witch uses them, it would bring too much attention. The Killing Curse was a much better option than a silencer. Then if he stumbles on the Muggles, he wouldn't reveal much about the magical society since they would think him a crazy bum.

Sounds of fighting can be heard and after a moment, a man came running from behind a building and straight at him. In his hand was a gun and right behind him were several equally armed men. Harry tensed and shook Hedwig into the air. He won't have her hurt by some Muggles thugs. From the way the men were dressed, Harry guessed that they must be some kind of high class elite criminals that can wriggle their way out of the prison. Money rules mankind more than conscience and justice in this modern world after all.

Harry checked his pocket, making sure the Soul Mirror was still with him. For precaution, he had studied and placed an unbreakable charm on the mirror.

The running man drew nearer and Harry raised his choice of weapon. The man saw him and looked confused, his steps slowing but sure. The men chasing after the one closer to Harry raised his gun and shot. The other man stumbled.

Harry stared wide eyed at the stain of blood growing on the pant leg of the man who was shot. He stumbled right at Harry's feet and was groaning in pain. The man looked up at Harry and scowled, "What are you looking at, boy?! RUN!"

He then twisted his body and shot at his chaser. One man fell down in headfirst and another shot was heard, seconds before another of the man stumbled and fell back. A clear shot right through his temple. But the last man was agile as he avoided the bullets spat by the injured man at Harry's feet.

The fallen man cursed, throwing out the empty gun. He searched his suite but the other man stood before him, his gun pointed right at the injured man's skull. The man looked up and into the eye of the other man. Harry was frozen on the spot, having never been so close to violent deaths like he was witnessing at the moment. Not even Quirrel's death or the basilisk's can compare.

The injured man sneered, "What are you waiting for, Mick? For the cops to see you spill my brain on the road side?"

Mick chuckled, but it wasn't in amusement, "Still so arrogant, Darren?" He pushed the smoking gun barrel onto the man named Darren's forehead, "That was so like you,"

Darren glared at him, "Huh, to think that my own right hand man was the rat,"

Mick looked up and saw Harry still frozen, watching the scene unfolds. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, "What? You think this was some kind of a movie shooting?" He raised the gun, pointing it at Harry. Harry's eyes widened in shock and fear when Darren kicked Mick's leg, the man stumbled and Darren turned to Harry, "What are you waiting for? I told you to run!"

Mick clocked the man's jaw and spat, "I don't think I want a witness tonight, Darren," He turned to Harry, "Well, say goodbye to the world boy," He pointed his gun at Harry. Harry stared at the gun before looking at the man right in the eyes; unafraid. Mick hesitated, confusion flashed in his eyes and he quickly hid it, "Either you are an idiot or you have a death wish,"

Harry gripped his staff, knowing if there's anything that would happen to him tonight, it would not be death. He has been visited by the Grim Reaper one too many times and he didn't feel like brushing elbows with Death so soon after the ordeal with the Dementors. He smiled at the man, "There are worst things than death,"

At that very moment, Hedwig attacked the man with her talons, slicing at the man's gun hand. Mick screamed and at that moment Harry opened the wrapping on his staff and pointed the jewel at the man, " ** _EXPELLIARMUS!_** "

Darren stared in numb shock as he watch a red light attacking Mick, hitting him square on the chest before the man was thrown back as thought being hit by a truck. He then felt the strange boy trying to help him stand. He looked down on the messy black hair and murmured, "Either I'm already dead or I live too long for my own damn good,"

At that moment, three cars appeared and the boy hesitated when groups of men armed to the teeth stepped out of the sleek, black vehicles. Darren sighed, recognising the men but wary, unsure if they were his loyal men or those traitors that helped Mick marring his name. When one of the men started for Mick, gun at the ready he sighed in relief as Julius, his closest follower stepped toward him, "Sir?"

Julius stared incredulously at the boy helping his leader and Darren shook his head, "I don't know how but he saved my life,"


	14. Chapter 13

Harry looked around at the lush study room where he was taken to earlier once he was given breakfast by the obviously mafia men. It seemed that he just saved one of the most powerful men of the underworld last night. Well, Harry wondered if he should reveal what he really was to the man or lie. Since the man, Darren has already seen what Harry could do, he could only hope that the mid forty years old boss would not sell him off or use him for some dangerous and illegal 'business'.

He noticed from last night, had Darren's man that he called Julius not chided him and brought up the subject of his gaining age, he won't have thought that the man was already in his mid forty. Darren has a harsh face, proud and cruel at the same time like a tyrant. He didn't look his age or even shaped like most men his age until you saw the thin lines on his face. He looked like he was in his early to mid thirty.

The door opened and the man from last night entered; his body a little stiff and he winced slightly with every move yet his face shows none of the pain that he was having. He didn't even limp; forcing the pain out of his mind and walked as though having bullets shot into his leg was a norm, which probably was. Harry watched him warily, not knowing if he was in a good or a very bad situation.

Darren may have a head full of hair, but since it was obvious that he wasn't a blond due to the slight brown hair poking from somewhere near his ears, he has silver hair. His face was clean shaven but pale. His shoulder was wide and Harry noticed that he must have been quite the body builder in his younger years. The man was huge!

Darren looked at Harry, "What was your name again?"

Harry gulped; knowing that to lie would make things worse because they could probably check up on his validity through hacking the network, he's seen that a lot on TV, "Harry James Potter, sir,"

Darren nodded, "What were you doing out so late last night, Harry?"

Harry frowned, wondering what was the motivation behind the friendly use of his name, "Looking for a way home,"

Darren looked sceptical, "Not running away?"

Harry shrugged, "I ran away from prison,"

Darren was taken aback, "Are you a juvenile?"

Harry shook his head, "I would have been if I hadn't run away,"

Darren laid back against the chair, rubbing his chin in deep thoughts, "What was that last night? It definitely isn't laser or anything of the sort. Mick woke up late last night and was in pain like all the air in his lungs was shoved out of him," He stared at Harry, "I don't believe in psychic abilities either. We checked that stick of yours and there was nothing special there but the obviously semi precious stone and the weird crack inside that looked like a lizard with wings,"

He leaned forward, his eyes assessing Harry, "What are you exactly, Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "I can't tell you,"

Darren narrowed his eyes in clear warning, "And why is that?"

Harry shifted again, "It wasn't just my secret to tell," It was the plain truth. He does have friends in the magical society and Harry don't think that sharing such an important thing with a completely and dangerous stranger would be welcomed. Darren shifted as he brought out something from his pocket and placed the thin stick onto the polished black wooden table before him, "I can guess though,"

He looked at Harry right in the eye, "Wizard, really?"

Harry bit his lower lip, "I can't answer you,"

Darren shifted and relaxed against his chair, "Why worry? It's not like I can do anything to you," He watched as Harry's eyes peered at the guns collection on his study's wall and rolled his eyes, "Kid, you can mark my word when I said I won't hurt you,"

Harry frowned, "How do I believe the words of a…underworld dweller like you?" He bit his lips, wondering why he said that. Darren raised his eyebrows at Harry's choice of words, "Although it sounds odd, I suppose you can call us that since it was obvious that we deals in the less than legal dealings," He shrugged, "I won't deny the fact that I have killed before but I indulge less and less in the art of killing these days that some of my…'acquaintances', as you may call them, seems to think that I have lost both my fangs and claws. An old tiger, as you would put it,"

Harry shifted uncomfortably at the fact that the man just admitted that he kills for a living. Darren noticed this and sighed, "Actually, Harry. I just wanted to return the favour from last night," He smiled, "You see, I'm an old school criminal. I keep to my words and am honour bound,"

He shook his head with a dark amused smile, "Nowadays, honour seemed to have lost its place and not only among us...underworld dwellers as you well put it. Even in the bright world of the so called justice, honour have lost its footing,"

The two sat in companionable silent for a moment before Harry broke it, "I escaped from my aunt and uncle's house. My parents were killed by a…crime lord so to speak in your language, leaving me to live with my only living relatives. Although they didn't send me to an orphanage and into the system, it was only because they didn't want to get into trouble with my parent's lot," He nudged his chin toward the wand. Darren asked, "They aren't…?"

Harry shook his head, "We are freaks to them,"

Darren nodded in understanding before frowning, "It seemed that there's more to the reason why you must stay with them,"

Harry shrugged, "The night my parents were killed, I sort of…killed the crime lord. So his enemies were out looking for a way to revive him or have me dead," He sighed, "Although I hated living with my relatives, I can't live with my own lot since it was easy to just kill me whenever I walk outside. At the very least, among my relative's lot I was sort of protected by the overly nosy neighbourhood," He shrugged again, "It seemed that as long as I'm underage, the protection my mother placed on me through my aunt's blood relation with her will keep me hidden from the crime lord's minion,"

Darren rubbed his chin, "Interesting story. So, since it was obvious that you are still underage, what prompted you to leave your security?"

Harry sighed, "Let's say that it was a combination of I am tired being a free slave to my relatives and that I found a place where I can live among my own lot and stay hidden from my enemies,"

He shrugged, "The school headmaster who was sort of in charge of my well being gave me green light to stay away from my relatives as long as I remain safe and hidden from my enemies. I was heading there when I got tangled with you," He then added after a moment consideration, "I also found out that my godfather was innocent from the crime that he was framed of. I was thinking of inviting him to stay with me through the summer,"

Darren nocked an eyebrow, "Your godfather was a convict?"

Harry nodded, "He proved to me he was innocent just this year when he broke out of prison to hunt down the actual person who betrayed my parent's secret hideout,"

Darren shook his head in amused disbelief, "Your life story was quite the adventure and mystery. I am thrilled to get to know you more, Harry," He chuckled before leaning forward, his face serious, "Since it was obvious that you have no one that would fight for you in court without revealing who and WHAT you really are, I have something to ask of you,"

Harry tensed and Darren allowed the solemn atmosphere to sink into him to show how serious he was before continuing, "As you can see, I am aging and I have no one that I can trust with my holdings to not be used for anymore illegal dealings. At the end of my days, I wanted to be a cleaner man than I am now, if you can understand me," He looked at Harry as the boy frowned before understanding dawned on his face. Darren smiled and started before any argument could begin from Harry, "I wanted to take you in as my adopted son,"

Harry frowned, "What? Are you serious? I mean, this is not something to be made a joke of," He gulped when he saw Darren's eyes became serious and quickly re-track, "I didn't mean that you meant it as a sick joke or anything. It's just that it was very hard to believe,"

Darren chuckled, "And so it will fit right in with you life's script,"

Harry sighed, "I don't know," He worried his lip, "Can you…let me think about it?"

Darren stared at him in the eye, "I really like your personality, Harry. Besides, I doubt your enemies would actually expect you to be living among us mafia, would they?" He grinned, "Best hideout would be the most dangerous hideout of all. And where else would be better beside a nest of criminals?"


	15. Chapter 14

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wasn't very thrilled at first but after a few considerations, he wrote to Harry that it was probably a good idea but he would keep an eye on the man named Darren Darkling. From what the good headmaster have dug on the figure, he was as notorious as Grindelwald during the former Dark Lord's glory days.

Harry was sceptical but when he thought about it, since it was obvious that Darren was one scary Muggle to deal with, he doubted that Voldemort's servants like Malfoy Sr. and Wormtail would dare the crime lord's lair. But he still think that Emry's Staff Inn was probably a better place to hide but he didn't want Voldemort or any of his follower to know about the quiet existence of druids or about Emry or Gwynn. Processing and balancing the pros and cons of the situation, he decided.

Harry sent out Hedwig and watch as she flew for her decided destinations. He then turned to join Darren in the game room where he found the man playing pool all on his own. He smiled a greeting, "Hullo Darren,"

Darren looked up with a scowl, "Papa, Harry, Papa,"

Harry blushed, "Uh…Papa?" In truth, he wasn't sure about being the man's son but Darren was persuasive when he wanted something badly. It was almost to the point of being pushy. Darren beamed to which Harry held back his eye roll. The man then grinned, "Hey, Harry?"

Harry looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Wanna go do some father-son stuff? You know, for good ol' bonding?"

Harry looked around, "Uh…I don't hunt?"

Darren rolled his eyes, "I'm not that blood thirsty, you know? I mean, something like…shopping?" When Harry looked at him stupidly, he shrugged, "Or maybe fishing? Or just sightseeing?"

Harry then thought back about his school's apparel and decided he needed some new things, "Shopping,"

Darren stepped out of his car with Julius and another man named Morgan as Harry followed after. He looked at Harry's new look; blond hair and blue eyes. It was a disguise of course and his men were masters at disguises. Harry wore a strawberry blond wig with Adonis curls over his own scruffy ebony hair, while his eyes were covered by special baby blue contact lenses that were treated so he doesn't need his spectacles.

Harry cried for over ten minutes when he first tried the contact lenses on.

Darren jokingly named him Eros Darkling, to which Harry scowled since the make-up on his face was to make him look rather Greek. But the hair's front was long enough that it covered his scar, to which Darren's men covered with a thin layer of fake skin and sprayed some special foundation to blend it with the rest of Harry's skin.

Harry, now Eros, looked around the area and mapped it in his mind. Eros turned to the sceptical men behind him, "Well? Are you coming?" To be honest, he felt rather stupid carrying around a long 'pole' in cloth's binding.

Darren followed his 'son' closely and was surprised to find him and his men in a pub where he suppose where wizards and witches gathers; if the man who stirred his coffee without touching it was any indication at all.

Eros led them to the back of the pub where he brought out his wand and tapped the wall. Darren noticed that it was some kind of code when the wall parted, taking both Julius and Morgan by surprise. Eros introduced to them, "Welcome to Diagon Alley,"

Eros led them to the Wizarding bank, Gringotts, where he said that it was impenetrable and after a ride in the strange wagon and the introduction to the sound of a distant rumble like a dragon, Darren understood why. Once the errand was done, Darren grinned, "Had it been a normal bank and I'm still all about guns and gold, I would be challenged to rob it,"

Eros sighed, "Then I'm glad that you are out of it,"

He led the group of ex-criminals around Diagon Alley as he went from shop to shop, looking for necessary clothes. Darren peered at the Wizarding fashions in interest, especially when one of the robes was made by vines and can grow in size. Eros shook his head at the elated man, "No vine robe,"

Suddenly, he bumped into a familiar slight figure. Looking up, he was surprised by the appearance of Gwynn who grinned at him, "I felt your signature magic in the air so I come out,"

Eros frowned, "That is somewhat useful," He then looked at the man, questioning; "What about the wand shop?"

Gwyn shrugged, "I just put on a sign that I'm on holiday today. Who are your friends?" He gestured at the men behind Eros. Eros sighed, "Darren Darkling, my…Papa (Darren was glaring at Harry to get his introduction right)…and the others are his men, Julius and Morgan,"

Gwyn nocked an eyebrow, "Papa?"

Darren beamed, "I adopted the boy. You are?" He asked the man and despite the smile plastered on his face, his eyes were threatening. Gwyn was old enough to not ignore a parent protective instinct no matter how old their child was, so he answered, "An old, old friend of Sal…"

Darren frowned, "Sal?'

Eros turned to him, "It was a nickname," He then returned his attention back to Gwyn, whispering; "Right now I'm Eros Darkling,"

Gwynn grinned, "It's rather like playing spy game, right?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I suppose so. I didn't think of it that way until you mention it,"

Gwynn looked around the shop before returning his eyes to Harry, "Shopping for clothes? I know just the place for Druids fashion," He took the lead and led the group down a back alley, "It's deeper in than the Knockturn Alley,"

As the group walks deeper into the darker side of the Wizarding bazaar, Darren and his men stared wide eyed at everything. He leaned to whisper into Eros's ear, "It was like walking through the Wizarding version of underworld's bazaar," Eros nodded, "It is the Wizarding version of black market,"

Darren looked around in interest, "Anything a guy like me can make use of?" When Eros looked at him incredulously, he grinned sheepishly, "Joking,"

Gwynn chuckled at their behaviours and led them deeper through the dark, dank alley. Soon, they reached a lighter alley with herbal gardens hanging by the greying walls. It was dark but much more peaceful looking than Knockturn Alley. Gwynn gestured, "Welcome to Camelot Road," At Harry's look, he grinned, "You guess it. Emry founded the road for Druid's bazaar,"

Harry looked at the entrance from which they came through and found nothing but a carving of a code of arm. He frowned, "What-?"

Gwynn nodded, "It's like the Leaky Cauldron, only Druids can come through along with their guests. The shield was Emry's protective medium, the shield of Avalon," Julius blinked, "You mean to say that we are looking at a carving of King Arthur's shield?"

Gwynn nodded, "The code of arm for the Knights of the Round Table,"

He then clapped, "Oh well! Enough history for today! You want to know the whole tale you can ask Emry himself, he was King Arthur's right hand man after all!" He pulled at Harry, "Now, to shop clothes befitting a Reborn Druid!"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, some of you find it cool that Harry ended up with the mafia and some of you don't. Fine by me and for your future reference, Darren may seem all nice and coddling in this chapter but don't let that fool you. There's more behind his reason to keep Harry at his side than simple adoption. Criminals people, they have as much layers as an onion. This is simply a heads up before I receive complaining reviews about Darren's unfitting personality. Also, this is also reference to the psychological book on psychopathy I have been reading. Yes this is just a fanfiction but I put a lot of effort and research in my work. Hopefully it will pay off as your enjoyment of reading it as much as it is mine in plotting it up for you fanfiction savages, lol. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Harry entered a shop by the name of Arachna's Threads. He peered around in silent curiosity at the clothes and robes that cluttered in orderly mess, hanging by tones of dark colourings and shelved in neat folds according to sizes.

Gwynn nudged at him, "Go look for styles that you like,"

Darren wandered around the shop with his men and found a large book on a counter. He opened at the book and blinked, "Huh! They even have styles advices. Harry! Come here and take a look. You won't want to be considered senseless in fashion among this lot, would you?"

Harry blushed and peered at the book. There were pictures of moving characters. They weren't actual human or photographs but pictures drawn and coloured. Each characters dressed in the latest fashion twirled about, showing off the clothes and robes that they were wearing. Darren flipped through the pages and grinned at one picture, "This one might look good on you," He pointed at the picture and Harry frowned. Darren turned to Julius and Morgan, "Go look for these pieces," After taking a proper look at the assembled clothes on the character; the two dashes off in a flurry of activity.

Soon, Harry was shooed into the changing room to try on the clothes chosen by Darren. Gwynn grinned, "Turn around, Sal!"

Harry huffed and after a few tries that he insisted too much or too drab or even too frilly, he decided to go looking on his own without the help of the book. After a small debate, he argued, "I know what I like,"

But Harry noticed that when it came to fashion, he was so used to swimming in clothes that he tended to look for those with very wide sleeves or shapeless robes. After trying one after another, he also noticed that he liked the serpentine patterns. Soon, he realised that although he was still Harry, his taste in clothes has been largely influenced by Salazar's own.

Harry looked into the floor length mirror as he stood on the small, round stage in the changing room. He was wearing heeled boots that was ankle high, with dark trousers and dark snake skin belt. The button-up fitting shirt was high collared and the sleeves were bishop with the handcuffs buttoned high. There were curls of vines swirling in dark thread along the shirt although beside the handcuffs, the sleeves were bare of any patterns.

On the outside however, Harry took a great liking to a robe that flared at the bottom. The fabric seemed heavy but in truth it was light. The sleeves were wide and flared like raven's wings when he moved his arms away from his body that reminded him of 'Sleeping Beauty'. The collar was stiff and has runic patterns sown into the fabric in black threads. The body of the robe was cut to fit. The hood was invisible and was transfigured to be the collar until needed. One only needed to pull at the collar and a wide hood will cover the head. When unneeded, it will remain a collar.

Harry smiled in satisfaction when he realised that although the swimming in sleeves was his taste, the sleek, formal look was Slytherin's own. He sleeked back his hair and took a stern face, noticing how snake-like he looked. Harry ruffled his hair and sighed. Despite his blond Greek disguise, the feature that was purely Slytherin that has been affecting his own face was present.

It wasn't that he didn't notice it before, but it wasn't so obvious that Harry just dismissed it. Until he wear the robe.

He sighed and decided that as long as he remained wearing the round spectacle, Slytherin's feature won't look so obvious. He walked outside and Gwyn blinked, "Wow, just keep your hair long and black, you might look more like Salazar,"

Harry sighed inwardly but bought the items that he liked from the shop. Soon, he was having a shopping spree down the Camelot Road for items that he always wanted to own but didn't buy since he doesn't have a space to keep his things at the Dursley, especially magical items. Later, Gwyn brought the group over to a Druids restaurant called Faust Feast. The restaurant specialised in Druids recipe but kept normal Wizarding and Muggles recipes at hand.

Tired, Harry asked Darren, "Think you want to have a holiday in the Wizarding world?"

Darren raised an eyebrow at the question and grinned, "Sure, where to?"

Gwyn led the group to Emry's Staff and Harry gaped at the 'back' entrance of the inn. Gwyn grinned, "Every Druid's shop that was connected to Wizarding market place has another entrance that was connected to Camelot Road. In truth, this is the true front entrance while the one that was connected to Diagon Alley was the back entrance,"

Harry shelved the information into his memory as he entered the much welcoming entrance than the one hidden at Diagon Alley. Once inside, he searched for Emry and found the man working the counter. He scowled upon seeing Gwyn, "You're early today,"

Gwyn raised an eyebrow, "Is that a complaint from you? I brought you a special visitor today," He stepped aside, revealing Harry. Emry stopped wiping the counter and smiled, "Welcome back, Sal. Who are your guests?"

Soon after, the group settled down around a table as Emry served them warmed drinks. He sat down and looked at Darren, "Salazar wrote to me about you a few days ago. Its remarkably good luck that he found you only to be taken in," He peered at the man, "I do believe that you have good intentions at hand for him, am I right?"

Darren rolled his shoulder as a reaction to the obvious threat underlying the question. He smiled at the man, "Of course,"

Emry's panther eyes glowed menacingly and Darren knew that it was a test and a warning to treat Harry right. Seeing something of his favour in the man, Emry settled back and smiled warmly, "That is good then," He looked at Harry, "Salazar, your room is always at the ready for you," He then turned his attention to the men that came in with Harry, "While your adopted father and his friends can have a different room. I will show them their rooms myself,"

Late that night Harry sat by his window and looked outside, wondering about Sirius. He wanted the man safe and wondered if Emry will take him in if he talks to the man. Squirming in his seat in hesitation, he finally gave and walked toward the door when there was a light knock on the door. Harry stared at the door, wondering if he should open it when the snake carving emerged on the inside of the door and hissed at him, " _Emry_ ,"

Harry nodded, trusting the snake and called, "Enter,"

The door opened on its own regulation and Emry stood on the other side of the door, a calm smile plastered on his face. He entered the room and the door closed behind him, he asked Harry, "I have a feeling that you needed me, Salazar,"

Harry shrugged and sighed, "I do. I needed to ask you something,"

Emry looked at the chairs and Harry gestured, feeling like an incompetent host all of a sudden, "Please, have a seat," Once the two were settled near the fire grate comfortably, Harry started, "It's about my godfather; Sirius,"

Emry nodded, stroking his dark beard as he did, "I have heard of the man. You mentioned him in your last letter and explained what happened to me. I believe that he is still on the run?" He looked at Harry expectantly. Harry nodded, "Yeah, about that. Do you think he can hide with the Druids?"

Emry frowned and relaxed against the chair's back, his stroking continued its rhythmic path up and down his beard as his eyes closed in a thoughtful look. He kept silent for such a long time that for a moment Harry thought that he had went to sleep aside from his moving hand. Suddenly he asked, "Salazar, what do you think about your past self?"

Harry frowned, "What?"

Emry opened his eyes and when he looked at Harry, it was as piercing as an arrow, "What do you think of your past life?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not so sure," He admitted as he looked at his twiddling thumbs. Emry sighed, "I understand your sceptical feeling about this, but you can't keep running away," He then stood, "About your friend Sirius, I believe that it will be much safer for him to stay away from any magical community at the moment. I suggest that you talk to Darren. He might be able to help, especially since he should be the expert of an escaping convict," He smiled at Harry, "Goodnight, Salazar,"


	17. Chapter 16

Darren looked at Harry and nodded, "I will think of a way but at the meantime, I needed you to contact him and make him feel comfortable about staying with us. I can't help someone who's unwilling of help,"

Harry nodded in understanding. He sighed in slight relief as he stretched on the seat at the back of the limousine. Darren sighed, "Oh well, you are going to school now," He reached over to pat Harry on the shoulder for comfort, "Just keep your eyes peeled and stay out of trouble. I don't know your lot enough to meddle in,"

Harry nodded, "Sure…Papa…"

Darren frowned, "Will you stop being shy about calling me Papa? I like the ring in it,"

Harry blushed, "But can't you at least…you know? Make it 'father' or something else? Papa just sounded too…baby-ish?"

Darren tilted his head, "Hmm…I'll think about it…Now go! Don't want to miss the train, do we?" He shooed the boy out of the limousine and Harry waved at him as he set off for Hogwarts. Julius looked at him, "Tell me again why the sudden interest in keeping him as your 'son'? And don't give me that crap you've been telling him,"

Darren looked at him, his once warm eyes colder than ice as he touched the tips of his fingers together, "That is….something not for you to be bothered with," He then leaned back, "Also, bring in this infamous Black character into our fold, I could use some proper wizard community intel,"

Darren looked out, "Wish we meet sooner, Harry Potter,"

Harry sneezed as he boarded the train, looking for a compartment. He shivered and frowned, feeling his temple for any slight changes in his body temperature, "That's odd. I don't think I catch any cold," He shook his head and started to look for empty compartment when found one. Gingerly taking his place, he looked out. Soon enough, the compartment door opened and he looked up to face a familiar blond. He blinked, "What?"

Draco Malfoy sighed, "Bloody, I didn't think it would be you. Don't you sit with Ginger and Weasel in the other compartment?"

Harry shrugged, "Did you take a good look? It must be Neville. Why aren't you with the rest of the Slytherins?"

Draco shrugged, "Don't feel like it. It's too crowded there this year," He stared at Harry, "I really didn't think it was you. What did you do? Closet overhaul?" He smirked. Harry looked at his Druid's robe and shrugged, "Sort of," He then noticed the paper in Draco's hand, "Can I have a look?"

Draco frowned, "I'm not going to be chummy with you,"

Harry shrugged again, "Well, don't have to. The train's going to move anytime soon," True to his word, the train whistled and soon the whole place shook as the train started to move. Draco stumbled for a moment before quickly hauling his ass onto the seat opposite Harry.

He scowled at Harry, "Don't ask,"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him before stretching out his hand toward the paper in Draco's hand, indicating silently that he wanted the paper. Draco scowled before handing it over, feeling oddly peaceful. Looking at Potter's calm demeanour, he didn't feel like picking a fight either. Harry looked at the page and the picture of a skull spewing a serpent from its mouth. He frowned as he read the article. He looked at Draco, "Were you there?"

Draco shrugged with a smug look, "Sure. I have got to. It's the Quidditch World cup after all," He then looked at Harry, "I really think he's out there, the Dark Lord,"

Harry stared at him, "For a supporter, you don't sound so elated,"

Draco scowled at him, "I'm tired, okay?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, okay,"

The two sat in silent when Draco pointed out, "Your hair looked less like a bird nest," Harry scowled, "So?"

Draco shrugged, "So? Comb it then,"

Harry sighed, "Whatever, Malfoy,"

Soon, he fell asleep. Draco stared at Harry and then at the picture of the Dark Mark. There was something oddly different about Potter and he intended on finding out. But he didn't lie when he said that Potter's hair looked extremely different than the last three years. It looked less scruffy and although he still wore it messy, this time the hair just flopped over his eyes like soft silks. In fact, Draco was sure that it was darker in colour as well. At the very least, last year the scruffy, messy hairdo of Potter's still has signs of earth brown but today it looked abyss black and shone healthily to boot.

As Potter snored lightly, indicating that he was fast asleep Draco watched the other boy's feature. He frowned; knowing full well that Potter's own face structure has taken a slightly different shape. The once chubby face now has taken sharp aristocratic angle. Draco would know having seen it so many times in his families' portraits.

Potter's legs seemed longer but Draco contributed it to growth spurt. Now that he looked at Potter closely, ever since that day when he spent nearly a whole week in the Hospital Wing, his skin looked paler when before it was apricot crème. His personality today seemed out of place as well and Draco didn't feel as much animosity toward him either. Instead, he felt something akin to kinship to which he couldn't understand.

Soon, the train whistled, an indication that they were near to destination. Potter's breathing sharpened and when he opened his eyes, Draco felt a slight shiver down his spine. The usually dark green eyes were unfocused, the once dull colour sharpened into silvery forest green and the pupils were unfocused pin pricks. His eyes were glazed over as thought he was blind and his eyelashes seemed darker and longer. But when Potter blinked, the image disappeared and Draco blinked in surprise.

For a moment, when Potter took a different look Draco felt as though staring into the eyes of a serpent, the image of a slithering snake waiting to strike came to mind. He shook his head and stood to change.

Harry stretched as he steps off the train and Draco cursed lightly behind him. Harry looked at him, "What? What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head and Potter shrugged as he started toward the carriages waiting to take the students to Hogwarts. He scowled, noting that not only was Potter's differed in styles and feature, his body even looked different. Although it was to be expected for a Seeker to have a light figure due to their need of speed, Potter's body was lean in a snake like way. He was taller as to be expected due to growth spurt, but the way he moved was different as well.

He moved as thought gliding down the lane. His steps were sure but carefully placed as thought expecting something to trip him waiting on the ground. He flitted through the crowd absentmindedly as though they were crowding him and he moved quickly, as if running or chasing something. The way he moved his body was like a predator but an edgy prey at the same time.

Draco shook his head as he moved to join other Slytherins, "Something is wrong with Potter and I'm intend on finding it out,"


	18. Chapter 17

Harry shook his head, bemused by the way Ron acted whenever they passed a group of Beauxbaton students. He also noticed that Hermione was stalked by an interested Durmstrang celebrity student. Ever since the first day back to school in which they were told that they were to be host school to two other schools, there were two things that has been buzzing about in Hogwarts; the Dark Mark and the Triwizard Tournament.

The very air of Hogwarts was charged by the intensity of the upcoming tournament and the curiosity over who would dare to conjure the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World cup. Harry shrugged when Ron asked him which of the witches of Beauxbaton that he likes. When the boy fell silent and continued admiring the 'peacocks across', Harry returned to his books.

Salazar's personality was affecting him more and more despite the stop of the Reborn process. Even without Salazar's memories haunting him, he became more and more like the founder day by day. He also noticed that lately, Draco has been stalking him. He frowned at the idea that boy was attracted to him by something not up to his taste altogether but dismissed the idea quickly since it was obvious that that wasn't it.

He looked up at the sound of students making way and the clunking steps of a prosthesis leg. He looked up to see Moody passing by. Something forgotten at the back of his mind tingled at the sight of the man, as it prone to do ever since Moody first came to Hogwarts to take Lupin's place. His scar tingled and Harry placed a finger to rub it gently, easing the slight throbbing.

He wasn't very surprised by the Dark Mark in truth, because during the summer he had dreamt of Voldemort. The man was planning on a comeback and he has seen Wormtail by his side. But what taken him by surprise was by the swift actions that has been taken to announce his upcoming return.

Emry had given an advice to him to keep his eyes open and if it was extremely necessary, he needed to continue the Reborn process. Only Druids won't die when hit by the Killing Curse but even then, if a Druid was hit more than once at the same time there was never a guarantee that he will survive such assault on his magical core.

Hermione slammed her books on the table, taking both boys by surprise. She glared at a cabinet of books, "Why can't he just stay on his ship?" She hissed at whatever it was that she was glaring at. Ron asked her, "What's wrong?"

She sat and fumed, "That Krum! Ever since a few days ago, he has been coming to the library. It would be fine if he was here to study but those flocks of admires of his is really starting to get on my nerves!" Just as she finished saying this, there was a burst of giggles from behind the bookcase and Hermione groaned, "See?"

Ron shrugged and continued his ogling at the opposite table as some other boys in the library does. Harry shook his head, "I think I'll excuse myself,"

Noting that he was being ignored, he shrugged and started walking away from the table and out of the library. He walked through the halls of Hogwarts when he realised that he was being followed. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that some Slytherins his year was following him not so discreetly behind him. Harry blinked at this but continued his walking.

He then stopped to pivot on his heeled shoes to look directly at Draco, "Can I help you?"

Draco stumbled back a bit, taken by surprise. He then glared at Potter before his eyes widened and he murmured, "Nothing," He then turns away and walked away from Potter. Harry tilted his head in question before shrugging and sees it as nothing in particular. He then started toward Gryffindor's Tower.

Harry packed his bookcase and started for the Great Hall. The Champions of the Schools for the Triwizard Tournament will be announced today at the Great Hall and despite his disinterest; Harry joined the event out of curiosity as to who will be representing Hogwarts. He sat watching as one by one, representative of the three schools were called up. He clapped as a Hufflepuff by the name of Cedric Diggory came up to represent Hogwarts.

Just as he thought that all was over, something strange happened to the Goblet of Fire. Blue flames sputtered and came ablaze, spitting out yet another bit of parchment. Albus frowned and Harry watched as he took hold of the floating burnt piece of parchment. At the stiffened look of disbelief, a shiver stroked Harry's back just as his name was called in halting disbelief, "Harry…Potter,"

The hall seemed to mute as his ears hummed with a low buzz. It took him for a moment to re-emerge from the haze of disbelief as someone from behind him pushes him forward and into Albus's waiting towering figure. He walked along the Headmaster into a room full of trophies. As the other Headmasters argued with each other and other Champions glared at him in disbelief, Harry felt faint. The Ministry's representative for the Tournament insisted that he must compete since he was chosen.

It was at that note that Harry found his voice; "I didn't put my name,"

But it was as if he didn't say a word. His voice was too small and disappeared within the other angry voices; ignored.

The next day, it was as though someone has decided to pour cold water over him. Everyone turned their back against him. After the hazy argument with Ron late last night, Harry felt abandoned and lost.

He brought out the Soul Mirror and looked at the sleepy face of Salazar Slytherin. He felt his throat constricted by the emotional turmoil that he felt within him, "Was this how you feel when no one stands next to you as every finger wrongly pointed at you for every crime you did not commit?"

"Talking to yourself Potter?"

Harry ignored Malfoy's grating voice. Draco sneered, "Merlin! You are such a Narcissist, looking at your own face in the mirror like a woman!" He reached to grab at the mirror when Potter's hand grabbed his advancing one like a striking snake. Draco froze in fear, his instincts tingling with warning. He looked at Potter and shivered under cold unseeing pale eyes of Potter as the other boy glared at him in warning and barely restrained anger; "Thou doth do well ne'er to touch mine patience, little as it is,"

Draco's ears couldn't believe the old English that came spilling out of Potter's mouth.

Potter's glare intensified even as his touch grew harsher, "Do thee heed mine words, lad?"

Draco gulped as he shivered and nodded positive. The glare turned gentle and Potter let his hand go only to reach out and pat him on the head, "There's a good Slytherin hatchling," Potter then smiled gently, "Off to yon nest then, snake," He gently shooed Draco's disbelieving person.

As Draco retire for the night, his mind supplied the image reflected that his subconscious has captured reflecting from the strange mirror that Potter often gaze into. He jumped out of his bed and rushed to the Slytherin's common room. As it was like the other Houses' common room, there were portraits hanging on the wall. Sometime there were even portraits of those who lived during the Founder's time.

There was one almost unnoticeable portrait and for those who didn't care, won't realise how important this one unmoving portrait was to their House of Slytherin. Draco didn't care for things Muggles but the still portrait stood out in the room. It had bugged at him too much that he decided to search for the owner's name. It took him two years and some sneaking into the Restricted Section of the library to find it.

It became a secret treasure for him although why 'he' commissioned 'his' portrait to be still was anyone's guess.

Draco stared at the similar face to the one in his memory of the reflection on Potter's mirror. The resemblance was so striking that it can't be different. That arched eyebrows, the stern cold feature, the glassy gaze, the silent domineering air, the aristocratic built. There was no mistaking it. Potter has been staring at the face of the Founder Salazar Slytherin.

Draco fell back into a chair on confusion even as he stared at the still portrait, "But…why?"


End file.
